A Star Wars Rebels: Between Eras
by pnew106s
Summary: Another Story much like my others; but this is what occurred from when Ezra Sacrificed himself and why Sabine is to preoccupied to search for Ezra yet and helps to build up Lothal's defenses. While Ketsu, Ashoka and others search for any sign of Ezra. Not knowing he went with Thrawn to the Unknown Regions. Violence, some sexual implications. Do not forget to Review. Changed Title
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars Rebels: Random Flight Part One

 **The End of One Beginning of Another:**

With a heavy heart Ezra felt the Purgills begin to drag the Star Destroyer away from Lothal. It had been his plan all along to do this, to free Lothal from the purge of the Empire. He had regrets that he would not be here or to see his friends again. He would miss them, especially Sabine. He often wondered if he actually had a future with with her. Wincing from the pain in his shoulder he waited for the Purgills to return to normal space. Thrawn before him was struggling against the Purgill's tentacles, staring at him with anger and murderous rage. Trying in vain to reach the Blaster Pistol on the deck. It really did not matter to Ezra if Thrawn was able to pick up the Blaster and shoot him. He had accepted all of this including the possibility of being killed. When the Purgills returned to normal space, they released the Chimaera and Thrawn. The emergency shields immediately stopped the atmosphere from escaping and Ezra stared at Thrawn who stared back. His red eyes blazing with anger. Leaning down Thrawn picked up the Blaster and Ezra dropped the Blastech Rifle that he had. Ready to for Thrawn to execute him. Waiting as Thrawn sited down the Pistol and began to squeeze the trigger.

 **Lothal: Aftermath**

In near anguish, Sabine watched as the Purgills dragged the Mighty Star Destroyer away. She had begged Ezra to get off that ship before the strange creatures jumped into hyperspace. Knowing that he would not or could not escape. After hearing the message she believed that Ezra wanted her to protect and defend Lothal. So that is what she did.

One week later, Sabine sat at a round table that had five others at it. Zeb, Hera, Kallus, Ryder and finally Rex. They had spent hours discussion how they were going to defend against the impending Imperial Attack. Sabine shook her head as Kallus and Ryder yelled at each other vocally, using language that she did not expect to hear from either of them. "Gentlemen please. We need to discuss this rationally." Hera injected as she tried to get the two men to stop threatening to take this argument outside and settle it physically. Both seemed to calm down but Sabine suspected that later they would duke it out. "Now we do need to discuss strategy on how we are going to defend Lothal from the Empire." Kallus grumbled.

"There can be no defense, we will be hopelessly outnumbered and hopelessly outgunned. Our space forces consist of assorted Fighters from the Clone Era, a Couple of rebuilt X-Wings and three TIE Fighters. The Ghost and three Lambda Class Shuttles. That is it. No Capital Ships to speak of." Kallus injected as he exhaled. "One Star Destroyer or even a Imperial Strike Cruiser and we are dead."

This was the exact argument that Kallus and Ryder were having from the start. Sabine wondered if he might be right. Though she had an idea that might give them a couple of Corvette Cruisers. Taking out her Data Pad. "I think I know where we can get a couple of Ships." This drew all of their attention. "Currently in Hutt Space is a Pirate Group called the Outbackers. Ketsu told me that they have just stolen Three Corvette Cruisers from Corella. I think we can steal them from the Outbackers with barely any risk." Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy as she laid out her plan. It was basically simple and would not require too many to steal the Cruisers from the Pirates. Though she did not tell them that there was a chance that the Pirates might have a Frigate there as well. She did not want to worry them about details that might be true or not. She had a follow up plan for that if it is there. One that the others did not need to know about.

"That seems a little risky. What if the Outbackers have more than twenty Crew-members on board the Cruisers? You could end up getting anyone that goes on board killed." Ryder stated as he frowned with concern. Sabine shrugged.

"What choice do we have? We need those ships if we have any hope of defending Lothal against the Empire. Unless you know where else we can get our hands on some other Capital Ships." Sabine stated firmly and it was decided. As the council of war was dismissed, Sabine met Hera out in the corridor.

"Any word from Ketsu about Ezra?" Hera asked as she watched Zeb and Rex pass by. They were both interested in the answer but knew that if there was any word then Sabine would have mentioned it in the Conference Room. Sabine shook her head and Hera closed her eyes.

"There are so many of our friends looking for him. Eventually they will find him." Sabine said as she considered when things settled down she would join Ashoka and search herself. But right now it was more important that she kept her promise to Ezra that he could always count on her. At times though she wondered if she was following what he meant by that. It could mean that he could count on her to find him. "So should we discuss who we will take on this mission. I want to keep the assault team small. Along with perhaps one pilot and one navigator per ship." Hera counted it out on her fingers.

"So you are thinking Eight Member Assault force and Six Pilots and Navigators. I think we should include Zeb, Rex and Kallus among the Assault force. Who else do you have in mind, besides yourself?" Hera asked and Sabine shrugged, she really did not know. Mart and a couple of others could fill in for the Pilots and Navigators but to fill the Assault force was a different prospect.

"I guess we ask for volunteers." Sabine suggested, there were a great number of citizens that now were volunteering to help with the defense of Lothal against the Empire. So finding four more to come along to steal the Corvettes might not be too difficult. Though they wanted muscle, someone that was not inexperienced with fighting. Personally Sabine would not mind finding perhaps a couple of the bigger stronger races. "Shall we go to Old Jho's and see if we can find some volunteers." It did not take the pair long to enter the Bar. A large Holo-Image of Old Jho sat behind the bar. Marked as a real hero of Lothal. Inside the Bar was a large number of patrons. Most were drinking and talking among themselves. Sabine decided upon the direct approach. Stepping onto the bar. She whistled loudly getting everyone's attention. "I am Sabine Wren and that is Hera Syndulla. We are looking for Volunteers for a mission. It will be slightly dangerous and it is essential to keep Lothal out of the Empire's hands." She said loudly as the patrons all looked at her. Stepping down she headed for a table in the corner with Hera right behind her.

Hera was not too thrilled with the looks that both she and Sabine were getting. A good number of the Patrons were not looking at them as heroes that had freed Lothal. Or ones that were seeking Volunteers. But as two females that they would not mind spending time with. She suspected that if Sabine had announced that she and Hera were looking for some male companionship then they would have a good number running over to do just that. As they sat, a older human Barmaid with a tray took their orders. Giving them a barely audible warning. "This place is not safe as it was when Old Jho ran it. The new Manager does not keep out the scum. So be careful." She said to them as she departed and Hera wondered perhaps they should go elsewhere. When a burly Huge Black and White Wookie stepped over, Hera suspected trouble. When it began growling, barking and grunting. Sabine smiled.

"No it is not a raid against the Empire. But it is something against a group just as bad. Slavers and Pirates if you are interested?" Sabine said to the big brute and it growled. "Like I said my name is Sabine this is Hera. What is your name?" The Wookie grunted and barked. "Gruvakki. Do you want to sign on?" Sabine asked and Gruvakki nodded enthusiastically. "Good, know three more that might be interested?" The Wookie waved and three others walked over. An Aqualish, a Barabel and another Wookie **. "** Well I guess we are done here. Thank you all for volunteering. Meet us at the Space Port tomorrow at noon." She told the four others and they went back to the bar. To finish their drinks. "See Hera no trouble at all." Hera's attention was on three Human men that had just stepped outside the Bar.

"I think our troubles may have just begun." Hera gestured at the three men that were climbing the stairs. Sabine glanced at them and she frowned.

"Nothing we cannot handle. Shall we go see what they are up to." Standing Sabine checked to make sure her blasters were still on her hips and Ezra's Lightsaber was hidden within her right leg pouch. She would only use the Lightsaber if she absolutely needed to. But she would use it. Hera checked her own pistol and the two mounted the Stairs, keeping keenly aware of any possible threats. Outside one of the three stepped out of the Alley in front of them.

"Well, well, well. A Mando and Twil'ek. This must be our lucky day. I ain't never had me a Mando and the last Twil'ek I had was not as pretty as you." A large Human man with a bluish mustache said as he leered at them. Waving and his two cronies stepped out behind them. Sabine chuckled.

"You three do not want to do this. All it will bring you is pain and maybe even death." Sabine stated as she reached down towards her Blasters. Then stopped, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She did not need to draw her blasters, Gruvakki and the other Wookie was now standing behind the idiot in front of her and Hera. "I would turn around if I was you." The man started laughing.

"That is the oldest trick in the book. Ain't going to work sweetheart. Now how about we go somewhere and I will show you a really good time." Then he noticed that his companions had walked away, heading down the street. "Hey, Darsk, Randers where are you going?" He yelled to them as they started running. With some reluctance he turned and he saw the two really pissed off Wookies standing behind him. "Ah Shit." He stated as Gruvakki hit the man knocking him down.

"Thanks Gruvakki but we could have handled that." Sabine said to the Wookie. Gruvakki grunted, barked and growled. "Sure I understand." Then Sabine translated for Hera. "Gruvakki does not like males that force themselves on others. She really does not like it. Neither does her brother, Gurvakka." Hera looked at the Big Black and White Wookie and finally noticed that Gruvakki was a female Wookie. To her it was essentially hard to tell. Unless you look really close at a Wookie. "I guess we will see you two tomorrow." Sabine tossed Gruvakki a credit coin. "Here have a drink on me." Turning towards Hera they walked away and the Two Wookies walked back down the steps to get the drink.

 **The Chimaera: Recruitment and Ramifications**

Thrawn sited down his blaster and began to squeeze the trigger. Then he noticed that Ezra made no effort to defend himself. Especially when Ezra dropped the Blastech Rifle onto the deck. Gesturing with the Blaster Pistol, Thrawn pointed towards the Rifle. "Pick it up, Ezra Bridger. I will not shoot an unarmed Man no matter what they have done." Thrawn stated feeling his warriors pride begin to waiver as Ezra made no move to obey. "Pick it up!" Thrawn ordered him and Ezra made no move to obey.

"What would be the point, Thrawn. If I pick it up or use the Force all I am doing is delaying the eventuality. I expect to die, so why wait." Ezra said to Thrawn as he shrugged his shoulders and winced from the wound in his right shoulder. Waiting for Thrawn to pull the trigger, but instead the Chiss lowered his Pistol and holstered it. As the Blast Doors opened four Stormtroopers and Three Imperial Navy Officers bounded onto the Bridge. All pointed their weapons at Ezra and prepared to fire. Ezra smirked and closed his eyes to await the impending shoots to penetrate his body and ending his life. He just hoped that the pain would not be as bad as the wound in his shoulder had been and that it would be over quickly. Thrawn shook his head and then smiled.

"Hold your fire and lower your Weapons. Lieutenant Danvers have a Medic report to the Secondary Bridge." Thrawn ordered as the Stormtroopers and Officers reluctantly obeyed.

"Shall we put him in the Brig, Sir. To await execution." Danvers asked as he touched the comm and ordered a Medic to the Secondary Bridge. Thrawn continued to smile, then waved to them.

"Report to the Secondary Command Bridge. I want all systems transferred and operational by the time I arrive there." Thrawn ordered dismissing them all. Then he walked towards Ezra. Seeing the younger mans confusion. "No I am not going to put you in the Brig and no I am not going to order your execution. I am a warrior Bridger and I do not kill unarmed opponents unless I am ordered to by the Emperor. His last orders to me was to bring you before him. Nothing about executing you so for now you are safe." Thrawn passed Ezra and then turned to look at him. "As soon as we can contact the Emperor that probably will change." Ezra did not know what to do. Should he try to escape or remain here to await for Thrawn to receive his orders to have him killed. "You might as well come with me to the Secondary Bridge. We can have a little discussion while you wait for the Medic to see to that wound of yours." Following the Grand Admiral, Ezra finally exhaled and regained his composure. He really did not want to die, but at that moment earlier it was not up to him to do anything but what he did. In the Secondary Bridge, Crew-Members and Imperial Officers rushed back and forth trying to bring systems back online. Especially the Holonet Transmitter or the Regular Broadcast Transmitter. This did not seem to worry Thrawn at all. When the Medic arrived, she had Ezra sit down while she applied Bacta-Bandages and injected him with some mild pain medication.

"Why are you doing this Thrawn? Having me patched up, what is the point? You do know that the Emperor is going to order you to execute me. What does it matter if I am healed or not? At the very least I expect you to put me in the Brig." Ezra said to the Grand Admiral and the Chiss turned his command chair around to face him.

"I prefer not to do that. Since the Medic is done, I would like to have a talk with you in my office." Standing Thrawn led Ezra towards his office and once inside sealed and locked the door. Gesturing for Ezra to sit and then handing him a cup of Tea. "You will like that Tea it is one of my favorites." Sitting and holding a cup himself. Noticing that Ezra was looking fondly and with still the same aggravation at the Sabine's artwork. Thrawn could see the slight deviation in Ezra's expression when he looked at Sabine's artwork. Slight apprehension and a touch of despair. To Thrawn the subtle facial ticks and increased breathing told him everything he needed to know. Ezra Bridger was worried and tense about the possibility of not seeing Sabine Wren again. "So what was your plan after you had your things drag my Ship away from Lothal?" Thrawn asked as Ezra shrugged and sipped the Tea. Not even concerned that Thrawn could have slipped poison or a drug in the Tea.

"I really did not have it planned out that far. All I expected was to get you and the other ships away from Lothal. Beyond that I believed that I would not survive afterwards." Ezra stated as Thrawn laughed slightly. "I still do not expect to survive for much longer and I have made my peace with that."

"So you have no future plans on seeing Sabine Wren again I take it?" Thrawn had concluded correctly as he watch the young man wince at hearing the Young Mandalorian's name. Thrawn could see Ezra's eyes become moist and his pulse began to beat harder at his Neck.

"Actually I was trusting in the Force for guidance." Ezra said as he finished his tea and put the cup down. Thrawn smiled broadly, he knew about the force and the amazing things some that were trained could do with it. Thrawn poured him another cup and then his own cup.

"I personally rather allow logic and intelligence guide me, then the Force. But I cannot feel the Force and must use what I do understand." Thrawn stated picking up his cup and sipping the Tea again. Ezra did as well. "Beyond this guidance in truth you were willing to sacrifice yourself to defeat me and the Empire. Not a strategy that most would use. But most Tacticians do see it as necessary to have some type of Sacrifice when dealing with a superior enemy. In one aspect when facing overwhelming numbers it becomes imperative to do what some would consider suicide." For Ezra this sounded about right. He knew his chances when he came aboard the Chimaera was not good and he accepted that risk. Willing to die to protect his World and his Friends. Even now he suspected once Thrawn reestablished contact, the Emperor would order his execution. Probably as painfully as possible. He had defied the Emperor openly and what was worse he was a Jedi. Both were considered a heinous crime against the Empire.

"Whatever works, I guess." Ezra replied, with a small smile. Trying to remember to remain calm and not let the fact that at any moment he could be killed. Thrawn laughed again and leaned back in his chair. Gesturing to Sabine Wren's art.

"Do you see the differences in these three art forms?" Thrawn asked Ezra as he pointed to each one. Ezra shook his head. Even though Sabine had tried to teach him about her art, he just did not have the eye for it and he refused to fake it like Lando had. "Well you see in the beginning Sabine Wren's flare was bland and seemed to focus on her anger towards the Empire in general. It was somewhat unemotional and focused on providing a subtle message of her hatred of the Imperial Rule. The second was close to the same guidelines, but there is something more emotional in the forms and structures. I believe that your arrival changed her outlook within the art itself. The Second definitely shows some frustration and misunderstandings about her emotional outlook. The last is the most compelling. It is full of emotion and I believe you are that cause for the change in her perceptions." Ezra had no idea what he was saying. To him they all looked about same. "Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Not a clue." Ezra said as he tried to see what Thrawn saw. Now slightly more interested that somehow he had influenced Sabine's art styles. Thrawn smiled broadly.

"Ah, I had hoped that she might have taught you some about her art. But I can understand why she did not. For a Mandalorian it is difficult for them to express their feelings outwardly to those not within her family." Thrawn could see Ezra's confusion so he continued. "Her emotional forms within the art have changed because of you. I see you still do not understand. You are vastly important to her. I would suspect that her art form has changed once again. This time focused around her despair and sadness of you not being with her." Ezra then understood somewhat.

"Are you saying that she changed because she loves me?" Ezra asked in shock and Thrawn laughed loudly.

"Exactly, her emotional perceptions should now be in turmoil. Is that not interesting." Thrawn watched as Ezra pondered that, then seeing a small smile spread on the young mans face. Thrawn shook his head, Love and emotions like that confused him. The Chiss did not have those types of relationships or feelings. So he found it equally interesting that it appeared that even Jedi had those emotions towards another. Thrawn was interrupted when his Officer door chimed. Touching a switch an Imperial Officer entered. "Yes Lieutenant." The man glared at Ezra and then spoke.

"Sir our Long Range Communications Dish is gone, Short Range is twenty five percent functional. Engineering reports they can have Sublight Engines on line in an hour and Hyperdrive repaired within thirty six hours." The officer said and Thrawn nodded.

"As soon as the Sublight is functional set course for the Repair Yards at Ord Mantrell. Go into Hyperspace as soon as the Engines are repaired." Thrawn ordered as the Officer saluted and left the room. "Upon my arrival at Ord Mantrell I am transferring to the Strikefast for a Personal Mission. I am going to have you taken aboard until I receive further orders from the Emperor." But what Thrawn would not tell anyone not even Bridger was that he had no intention of executing the young Jedi. He needed Bridger and he would not waste the opportunity of having a Jedi join him.

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Star Wars Rebels: Random Flight Part 2

 **Lothal Space Port:**

Waiting at the Ramp of the Ghost, Sabine looked over and noticed the three Loth-Wolves. Walking onto the plains, the White Loth-Wolf moved towards her. Whimpering slightly as it nuzzled her chest with its muzzle. She petted it and smiled. It missed Ezra as much as she did. "So any chance you know where Ezra is?" She asked it as it finished butting its head against her and turned its head to look at the approaching Wookies, Barabel and Aqualish. The White Loth-Wolf spun around and lumbered off. "I take that as no." Sabine said barely audible. She did not realize how much she missed Ezra, especially now that he was gone. Walking back to the Ghost she met the Four. "Greeting Gruvakki, Gruvakka and I have not met your friends yet?" She said to the four and Gruvakki grunted, wolfed and growled.

"I be Cranrg and this Hokinak. I speak Basic." Cranrg the Aqualish replied gesturing over at the Barabel. The reptilian like alien bowed slightly slithering in its own language. "Hokinak not speak Basic, understand though." Sabine pointed up into the Ghost and Rex, Zeb and Kallius were waiting inside. Stepping down to meet the other Assault Team members. Hera was prepping the Ship with the Six Pilots and Navigators. Once everyone climbed on board Sabine looked at the assorted Weapons that the Two Wookie's, Aqualish and Barabel were carrying. The Wookie's held Bowcaster Rifles, while the Aqualish held a Three Barreled Slug Thrower and the Barabel held a long Blaster Rifle with a foot long Bayonet attached underneath the weapon. Sabine smirked slightly. The four were armed for war.

Arriving in Nal Hutta Space five hours later, Hera used the clearance codes and the overlay transponder that Ketsu had provided to approach the Lead Corvette. Sabine held the override codes for that ship on a data pad. Her plan was to use the override codes to take control of not only the one Corvette Cruiser but the other two as well. Corellia had linked the three Ships together and once the codes were entered any one of the three could take control of the other two. The overlay indicated that the Ghost was a delivering Cargo Ship that was bringing in Technicians and supplies for the Corvette. "Well so far it appears to be working." Hera announced. Once they dock the idea was the Assault team would take the ship, once that was done Sabine would override the Systems and link the ships with Choppers help and then the Pilot and Navigator would fly the Corvette away. The other Two Corvettes would follow. Once away, the Assault team would take the other two Cruisers and the Four other Pilots and Navigators would finish flying the Corvette's back to Lothal. The Plan was simple and then Hera saw the Frigate. "What is that?" She asked Sabine as she turned her head to look at Sabine.

"Oh did I forget to mention that the Outbackers had a Frigate." Sabine related innocently. "Do not worry about that, Ketsu left them a little surprise when she stole the Clearance Code." She said silently thanking Ketsu again for doing and setting this all up. Though Sabine knew that Ketsu was actually doing this for the Corellians. They did not want the ships back, but they also did not want the Pirates to have them. It went against their Corellian Pride to allow a group of Pirates to steal three Brand New Corvettes. So Ketsu brokered a deal in which she would arrange that the Pirates lost the three Corvettes. The Coreillan's provided the Override Codes. Docking the Ghost with the Attachment Dock, Sabine left the Cockpit to join the Assault team. "Now remember we have to take the ship fast and hard. Not give the others Two Corvettes or the Frigate to respond."

"What about the Frigate?" Kallius asked as he drew his own Blaster Pistol. Sabine shrugged.

"They are about to become extremely busy with a very large explosion in their Cargo Bay." Sabine smiled and pulled out a remote detonator. Activating it. Unknown to the others a Ten Thermal Detonators just exploded. Vaporizing all of the Cargo Bay and some of the Forward portion of the Frigate. Gushes of burning plasma erupted out the launch bays of the Frigate and it spun on it's axis.

"The Frigate just had a major accident or sabotage. It is burning." Hera announced over the comm in astonishment as she watched the Big Capital Ship's Launch bay erupt with flames and debris. "I take it that was the surprise that you set up Sabine." When the dock light turned green, all of the Assault Team raised their weapons. The Wookie's were the first to enter through the connection tube, blasting four Pirates as they entered the Cruiser. Followed by the Aqualish and the Barabel. Sabine was not exactly happy, the four were suppose to follow not lead. Rushing forward in time to see Hokinak stab a Bothan Pirate through his furry chest with the long bayonet on the rifle. The Bothan screamed as Hokinak push upward cutting the Bothan almost vertically in half. The battle continued like that until they reached the Bridge and Kallius cursed. The Pirates had sealed the Bridge. Sabine stepped forward, reaching into the hidden pouch.

"Step back." Sabine ordered pulling out the only thing now that she treasured more than anything else. Ezra's Lightsaber. As she plunged the green colored blade into the blast doors the Four that did not really know her stared at the weapon.

"Yyoou Jessi?" Hokinak hissed in question, as he stared with wide eyes at the Lightsaber as it cut through the thick metal. Sabine shook her head negatively.

"No, this belongs to someone special to me. I plan on returning it to him once I find him." Sabine replied finishing the one cut and reversing the direction to make another. She knew that Barabel's had a soft spot within them for Jedi and would basically do anything for one. No one really knew why, but Sabine suspected it was something that went back several generations. Finishing the cut, Gruvakka moved forward and pushed the triangular section inward. They heard a scream as the three hundred pound plus metal crashed down on someone. Crushing them instantly. With her bowcaster Gruvakki shot two others and by the time Sabine entered the Bridge the fight was over. Deactivating Ezra's Lightsaber she rushed to the Computer. Plugging in the Data Pad and within seconds she had complete control of the Corvette Cruiser that they were on. Tapping a sequence of controls, the other two Corvettes were linked and in their control, she immediately deactivated the other two Corvette Weapons and Shields. Turning on her comm. "Hera send Mart and Basko. We need to get out of here before the Outbackers form some type of response." Sabine said and within moments Mart and Basko entered the Bridge. Taking the Pilot and Navigator Seats. With the Ghost still attached the Corvette entered Hyperspace followed by the other two. "Okay lets make sure we got everyone. No killing unless absolutely necessary." Sabine ordered and after leaving Rex to stand guard on the Bridge they went to make sure that this Corvette was cleared. Once that was done and they had Nine Pirates safely in the Brig, Sabine returned to the Bridge. Sitting down in the Command Chair. Soon she would contact the other two Corvettes and demand that they surrender. Her plan had worked and now Lothal had three Corvette Cruisers to add to the defense. Each one with Three Turbo Lasers, Photon Torpedo Launchers and Five Point Blaster Cannons. Not a big Warship but they would easily be able to hold out against an Imperial Strike Cruiser or a Frigate. When Kallius entered the Bridge he was smiling broadly.

"We did better then we expected. The Launch Bay has Four Headhunter Fighters docked inside. If the others have the same numbers that means we have a Squadron of them to throw at the Empire." Kallius informed her. "Not a bad days work." That made Sabine smile as well.

"Too bad we could not get the Frigate along with these." Sabine stated and everyone on the bridge looked at her if she was crazy. "Maybe next time we can get something bigger."

 **Ord Mantrell: Repair Depot**

The Orbiting Dock and Depot was Four times bigger than an Venator Class Star Destroyer and Ezra saw one waiting off to Port of the Facility. "That is the Strikefast. Captain Voss Parrck is waiting for me to come aboard. Guards take the prisoner to my Shuttle." Thrawn ordered the four Stormtroopers that stood nearby. Ezra had a pair of Stun Cuffs around his wrists and looked to everyone like a prisoner. "Captain Pellaeon you will take command of the Chimaera and once repaired report to Corsecaunt for redeployment." Then he followed the Guard Detail towards the hanger deck. Ezra looked down at the Stun Cuffs and noticed two things. One they were not locked and two they were not on. Once on the Strikefast, Thrawn dismissed the Stormtroopers and gestured for Ezra to proceed him onto the Lift. "I believe that it will be appropriate that you remain a prisoner until I am ready to discuss why I am doing this." Thrawn told him as he took Ezra not to the Brig but guest quarters. "Remain inside. I will be posting Two Guards outside and if you require anything let them know." Ezra was thoroughly confused as he entered the Room and the door closed behind him. Removing the Stun Cuffs he placed them on the table and looked about the small room. Two doors could be seen from the main room, one was a refresher and the other a small bedroom. Returning to the main room, he sat on the couch and exhaled.

"Well it is better then the Brig I guess." Ezra said as he leaned back, stretching his feet outward. Closing his eyes and without warning he fell asleep. Exhaustion overtaking him as he passed out.

Thrawn walked onto the Bridge, he stepped over to Captain Voss Parrck. "Report." Thrawn ordered as Parrck stood at attention.

"Sir. The Strikefast is ready to depart upon your orders." Parrck said awaiting his orders. "The Tantrum and the Randomizer report ready to rendezvous with us in route." Parrck added indicating the two Imperial Assault Frigates that had been assigned to Thrawn.

"Good. Give Captain Stark and Captain Lanspo my regards and make sure that they do rendezvous on time." Thrawn advised Parrck as he stepped over and sat in the Command Chair. Captain Parrck leaned closer to the Navigation Officer and in seconds the Venator streaked into Hyperspace. "Captain I wish to speak with you alone for a moment. Could you join me in your office." Standing Thrawn led Parrck inside the small room just off the Bridge. Once the door was sealed. He sat behind the desk. Parrck sat across from him. "I am about to conduct treason Captain and if you feel that you cannot be a party of my treasonous act then I will understand." Parrck stared at him in shock, he had not ever heard of a Grand Admiral admit to a Junior Officer that they were about to conduct treason. A Imperial Captain of a Star Destroyer was supposed to report on any type of Treason or suspicious activities to the Imperial Security Bureau (ISB).

"You can trust me Sir." Parrck replied instantly, then worried that perhaps this was some type of test. To make sure that he was a loyal Imperial Officer. Some of those Higher in command did things like that to ferret out those that did not follow the Imperial Doctrine to the letter and Parrck never saw himself as one that followed the rules to closely. Thrawn smiled.

"Currently at this moment Ezra Bridger is on this Ship. He is not in the Brig and I have no intention of following the Emperors Orders in regard to him. In truth I am going to report to the Emperor that I have executed Bridger as ordered." Thrawn could see the shock on Parrck expression and the confusion. "I am going to lie to the Emperor. Which according to regulations, I am guilty of not only disobeying the Emperors Orders but Lying to the Emperor as well. Both are considered to be Treason and the punishment for such offenses is death." Thrawn stated as he stared at Parrck waiting for some type of response. Such as placing the Chiss Grand Admiral under arrest and reporting him to the Emperor.

"I would like to know Sir. Why are you risking yourself for this Ezra Bridger?" Parrck asked and Thrawn shrugged, leaning closer towards him over the desk.

"It is simple Captain, We will need his help and support in our current mission. This expedition will not be easy and at one time I considered asking the Emperor to assign an Inquisitor to accompany us. But decided against that course of action. Those Inquisitors are untrustworthy and self centered. Not a combination that would be acceptable on this type of mission." Thrawn advised Parrck and he could tell that the Imperial Captain fully agreed with that assessment. "Bridger is a Jedi and if he will agree to accompany us, we can trust that he will not betray us for his own agendas." Parrck nodded and then spoke openly.

"Sir I have served with Jedi and never fully agreed with the Imperial Doctrine about eliminating the Jedi. In truth I felt that Genocide is not acceptable under any circumstances. That is what the Empire did, it wiped out a society and I found that to be too extreme. Especially when you kill children." Parrck admitted deciding if Thrawn was going to commit treason and speak his mind, then he would as well.

'That we can both agree upon. There is something else that I should tell you Captain. I have studied Ezra Bridger along with his allies and companions. It may become necessary to do some other extremely rash actions that you will find to be completely illogical." Thrawn told him as Parrck wondered what other trouble the Grand Admiral was considering. "As soon as you can arrange it, through intermediaries and other sources. I want you to hire Bounty Hunters. They are to capture alive and unharmed, Sabine Wren and bring her to me. With the understanding if she is harmed or killed then the Bounty Hunters will be executed without mercy. Offer one hundred thousand Credits for her capture." Parrck stared at him with confusion.

"When would you like me to arrange that, Sir?" Parrck asked wondering if soon meant right now or did he have time to set it up carefully and subtly. Thrawn waved his hand before him.

"Take as much time as you want. I believe that her presence would greatly improve our relations between us and Bridger. But I want it done carefully and I want no one within the ISB or the Imperial Intelligence to become aware of either of our involvement." Thrawn ordered and Parrck thought it over, it would take some time to contact the right brokers and the right Bounty Hunters that would follow the guidelines to the letter. Perhaps even a couple of years. Parrck's contacts were limited and he only trusted fully half of them. "Return to your duties, I have a personal communication that I must prepare for." Thrawn ordered as he closed his red eyes and began to concentrate. Parrck stood and left his office, allowing Thrawn the time to compose himself enough to face the Emperor over the Holonet.

Awakening and feeling some slight discomfort, Ezra sat up stiffly. He had fallen asleep on the hard Couch and now he was regretting doing that. But he had been tired and near exhaustion. Rubbing his sore shoulders and legs he stood. Still confused on why he was not in the Brig instead of in a Guest Officers Quarters. When the door chimed he expected that Thrawn had decided to finally send him to the Brig or to face his execution. Opening the door, an Imperial Navy Officer with the rank of Ensign walked into the main room. "Did you sleep well, Sir?" The Ensign asked as he held out an Imperial Navy Uniform and cap. The rank pips indicated it was for a Lieutenant Commander. Taking the Uniform with confusion, the Ensign released it. "The Grand Admiral would like you to report to him for dinner at 1830 hours. I will come and guide you at 1815 hours if that is alright Sir?" Ezra was now thoroughly confused as he held the Navy Uniform. Without further comment the Ensign left leaving Ezra to stare at the Uniform.

"What the hell is going on?" Ezra asked himself as he held up the Uniform. Then he noticed that there were a pair of knee high black boots near the door. The Ensign had put them down before presenting Ezra with the Uniform. Turning he headed for the Refresher to shower and shave. Well if Thrawn wanted to shoot him in an Imperial Uniform then Ezra was going to look presentable. That was the only explanation that Ezra could think of. Three hours twenty minutes the Ensign returned and Ezra was dressed and when the Ensign handed him a holstered Blaster Pistol and Black Belt, he stared at the Imperial Officer in a daze. Recovering quickly he followed the Ensign to the Superior Officers Mess Hall. Inside the large room, with a fifteen foot dinning room table in the center of the room. Ezra entered and the Ensign turned and left without a word. Seeing Thrawn sitting at one end of the Table and another Man to his right. Ezra stepped closer. He looked at the Gray haired older man to Thrawn's right and noticed that the Man had Captain Pips on his Navy Uniform.

"Ah welcome Lieutenant Commander, Please sit." Thrawn indicated the chair to the left then gestured to the other man. "Let me introduce you to the Strikefast Commanding Officer. Captain Voss Parrck this is Ezra Bridger. I have decided to have you wear an Imperial Uniform and given you the rank that would be proper for you to dine with us." Thrawn said as Ezra sat, then removed his cap and tossed it on the table before the chair next to him. "I believe we should continue our little discussion." Ezra was feeling somewhat frustrated with the whole situation.

"What is going on Thrawn? Either get this over with and execute me or give me over to the Emperor!" Ezra demanded, feeling tired of all of this and wanted the other shoe to drop. When he saw Thrawn smile and chuckle at him, putting his hand up to stop Parrck's protest at Ezra not using rank or even Sir when addressing Thrawn.

"No executing you would not be exactly proper at this moment since I reported that you already have been executed. Turning you over to the Emperor would also not be a good idea. It would have repercussions that could result in me being executed way before you are." Thrawn said cheerfully. "At this moment you are dead Ezra Bridger, according to the Empire. Executed for being a Rebel Jedi and by the order of the Emperor." Thrawn continued to smile as he looked at the shocked and confused expression on Ezra's face.

 **Lothal: Devastating News**

Returning to Lothal with Three Corvette Cruisers that would definitely help with the defense made Sabine feel a bit cocky. Her plan had worked and Kallius had been correct. They now also had twelve Modified Headhunter Fighters to add to the defense. Each one had four Photon Torpedo's and were upgraded with Hyperdrive Engines. Landing the Corvette at the Landing field she stepped down to see Ryder Azadi waiting. His expression a mixture of pride and sorrow. He held a data pad in his hand and he seemed reluctant to speak. "We just received word. I do not know how to say this." He paused and closed his eyes sadly. "The Empire just announced it on the Holonet News." He handed the Data Pad to Sabine and she took it. Reading it, she felt her eyes begin to moisten. Turning away from them she walked away, not saying a word. But she could hear Ryder tell the others. "The Empire has executed Ezra Bridger. He is gone." He told them and Sabine heard Zeb swear and Hera begin to cry.

Sabine continued to walk, not really knowing where or when she would stop walking. Tears flowed down from her eyes as she reached Ezra's Tower. Sitting she leaned back against the wall of the Tower and cried. Putting her hands over her eyes as she wailed out in anguish. She did not want to believe it, she knew that she would feel it if he was dead. Hearing a snort she looked up with puffy red eyes to see the White Loth-Wolf. "You must know, is that why you are here to let me know he is dead?" She asked the Loth-Wolf and the big Animal grunted at her. "Ezra is dead isn't he? Is that why you came, to tell me that he is dead?" She asked the Loth-Wolf and she wanted to start to cry again. The Wolf moved forward and nudged her with its muzzle. Standing it moved around until she was besides its back. Then knelt. Sabine looked at it puzzled and then mounted. The Loth-Wolf Streaked off, running across the Plains and into the night.

To be continued.

(Authors Note: Please respond with a review if you like or enjoy this story. If you do not like it then do not read it.)


	3. Chapter 3

Star Wars Rebels: Random Flight Part 3

 **The Strikefast: Confessions**

"This is insane." Ezra stated as he took a cup of Caff and drank it down, barely noticing that it was hot. "Why the hell would you do this Thrawn? It does not make any sense." He stammered out as he grabbed a glass of water to cool his now hot mouth. Thrawn poured Ezra another cup of Caff and exhaled.

"You have to understand the reasoning why I did this. So I will tell you." Thrawn finished pouring and set the Pitcher down. "This ship plus two Frigates are on an expedition into the Unknown Regions of Space. I know personally some of the Unknown Regions. But not all, I find that it would be easier to have someone with your talents along to make the journey safer and possibly successful." Thrawn inhaled and continued. "I want you to aid me in this endeavor." Ezra had to laugh out loud as he stared at Parrck and then at Thrawn.

"Yeah right. There is no chance that I would help the Empire or you. You tried to destroy Lothal and you tried to kill or capture all my friends and allies at Chopper Base. Do you think that I would voluntarily aid you in any way." Ezra said between laughter. Then he became serious. "You are also the reason Kanan Jarrus is gone and do not think for a minute that I believe that Governor Pryce disobeyed your orders about not killing him." Parrck felt a cold bead of sweat run down his spine, if Ezra was anything like the Jedi from the past. He could take both him and Thrawn out with a gesture and easily escape. Thrawn shook his head.

"Do you actually believe that I was so incompetent to allow your comrades to remain within the Imperial Dome. One clear shot from the Chimaera and the command deck would have been obliterated. As for that base that you called Chopper Base. Did you not think it strange that I only had Three Star Destroyers and Two Interdictor Cruisers to attack you with. I am a Grand Admiral. I could have had a Fleet ten times that number attack your base, or do you believe me to be that incompetent not to bring as much to fight you. I expected that you would escape. As for the situation at Lothal I gave Pryce specific orders to not harm any of you if you should attempt to rescue Hera Syndulla. She disobeyed those orders in hopes that it would grant her Imperial favor. It had the reverse effect." Thrawn declared. "I actually wanted both of you to come with me on this expedition. Both you and Kanan Jarrus." Parrck listened intently and understood now why Thrawn wanted the Bounty Hunters to capture Sabine Wren. It was not for some personal emotional reason. It was so Thrawn could control Ezra Bridger. Have some type of leverage to be used against the young Jedi. Thrawn was a master of all types of strategies and tactics.

Glaring at Thrawn. Ezra could not tell if he was lying, but he had to admit that Thrawn's explanations were possible. One Turbo Laser barrage and the Command Deck of the Dome would have been incinerated with everyone there. At Chopper Base he had to admit that even though the Rebels there were outgunned and outnumbered, there should have been at least three times the number of Star Destroyers and at Lothal. If it was not for Pyrce's insane attempt to kill them all, no other Imperial would have fired at the Fuel Tanks. "Okay let say I believe you. Why would I go along with this?" Parrck noticed that Thrawn was now smirking slightly.

"What if I guarantee that no Imperial Forces will attack or attempt to retake Lothal. Is that worth you agreeing to come on this expedition?" Thrawn asked as Ezra considered that, if he could protect Lothal from any type of Imperial Attack in an attempt to retake it, then it would be worth any price.

"How would you accomplish that?" Ezra asked, wanting details before he agreed to anything. Thrawn smiled and reached for his cup of Caff. Stirring it slowly.

"I am a Grand Admiral, it would be nothing for me to assign the Ships that are slated to retake Lothal to other duties. I cannot do it for an extended amount of time, but it would give those on Lothal time to build up their defenses. I have already arranged for three Corvette Cruisers to be added to their defense." Thrawn stated thinking of his subtle maneuver to first have Three Corvette Cruisers stolen from the Corellian Ship Yards by Pirates and then convince the Manufactures to hire Ketsu Onyo to dispose of them or steal them so that the Pirates did not have them. In truth the Empire would have handled the situation by sending in Two or Three Star Destroyers into Nal Hutta and obliterating the Pirates and anyone else involved. "I can allow you access to the Holonet if you would like to confirm that, as long as you promise not to contact your friends and allies. Doing so would eventually leak that you are alive and my life would not be worth a grain of salt." Ezra considered that and wished to at least contact Sabine. His imagination wanted to believe what Thrawn had implied was true. That she was in love with him. But if Thrawn could guarantee that no attack on Lothal could be delayed then it was worth for him to do anything to accomplish that.

"Alright you have my interest and as long as you can keep the Empire from attacking Lothal until they are ready then I guess I will consent to go on this expedition." Ezra said reluctantly and Thrawn smiled with accomplishment.

 **Lothal: Unknown**

Stirring Sabine found herself laying on the ground, with the White Loth-Wolf laying besides her. She had passed out as she rode the White Loth-Wolf a few moments after it began to start running with her on it's back. Somehow she did not fall off. Glancing down at her wrist computer her eyes widened. Once again the Loth-Wolf had taken her halfway across the Planet in just a few hours. Exhaling she sat up and felt dizzy. Closing her eyes she concentrated on stopping the whirlwind of colors to stop twirling around her head. As she opened her eyes she looked to see a Massive object in front of her. Almost as big as the protruding pointed Rock formations that Lothal were famous for. Then she saw the object move and she could make it out in the Moonlight. It was a huge Loth-Wolf. "Whoa." She gasped out as it lowered its head and looked at her. "Wait are you that big Loth-Wolf that Ezra told me about." She said to it and it seemed to smile. She got to her knees and clasped her hands together. "Please tell me that Ezra is alive, that the Empire did not execute him." She begged it hoping that it would or could tell her what she wanted to hear. But all it did was growl. Without the Force she knew that she could not understand it. "Please." She almost cried, her heart sinking deep within her chest. "Please I need to know that he is not dead." Tears flowed down her face and she swore that the Loth-Wolf was smiling at her. Then it turned and lumbered off into the darkness and she had the only answer she would get from the huge Loth-Wolf. Standing she looked down at the White Loth-Wolf that was still lying on the ground. "I guess you cannot tell me either right?" She asked the smaller White Loth-Wolf and it just whimpered. Then the whole area lite up and she stared upwards. A Red Colored Ship set down one hundred meters from her. Glancing back down the White Loth-Wolf was gone. Walking towards the Red Ship, the Ramp lowered and a figure stepped down from the ship.

"Hello Sabine." The person said in a familiar voice as she flipped back her hood. Ashoka Tano smiled at Sabine. "What brings you this far out onto the Plains of Lothal?" Sabine walked up to Ashoka and shrugged.

"A white Loth-Wolf brought me here and a Huge one was waiting for me. I could not understand them after i asked them about Ezra. Have you heard? The Empire is reporting that they had executed Ezra." Sabine said in desperation as Ashoka shook her head.

"I have heard and it is not true. Do not ask me how? I just know he is not dead. Just like I have no idea what made me land here of all places on Lothal." Ashoka said as she looked around the flat Plains. Sabine suspected she knew the answer to that.

"Ezra once told me that the Loth-Wolves are connected to Lothal and to the Force. I would suspect that the Big One had something to do with that." Sabine suggested as she gestured in the direction that the Big Loth-Wolf had wandered off to. She started towards Ashoka's Ship. "Can you give me a lift back to the Capital? It would seem that the White Loth-Wolf that brought me here is long gone." Stepping aboard following Ashoka onto the ship. On the trip back to the Capital. "So what are you going to do now?" She asked the Togruta while piloting the ship.

"I believe that I will attempt to follow Ezra with the Force. Do you want to accompany me?" Ashoka asked and Sabine was tempted to go, but she needed to remain on Lothal and help build up the Defenses.

"I can't. Not yet anyhow. I have to stay and help with the Defense of Lothal. Build up the forces here so when the Empire returns there will be a chance that we can repel them." Sabine so wanted to go with Ashoka and look for Ezra. She missed him and if he was alive she wanted to find him, be with him and she had no idea what else. "I will give you the Communications Codes for Ketsu Onyo, Hondo Ohnaka and Cikatro Vizago. They are all looking for him right now." Sabine told Ashoka, hoping that between them all there would be a chance that they could locate Ezra.

"Thank you. That would help immensely if I know where they have searched so that I do not look in the same areas that they have." Ashoka said as Sabine inputted the three others Transceiver Codes into Ashoka's Ship. Landing at the Capital, Sabine hugged Ashoka.

'Give that to Ezra if you find him, then bring him back here so I can do the same." Sabine said as Ashoka chuckled and after Sabine stepped off the Red Ship. The Ramp rose and the Ship flew off. Mart Martin ran towards her.

"Sabine, where the hell have you been? General Syndulla and Zeb have been looking everywhere for you." Mart asked as he leaned forward putting his hands on his knees in an effort to catch his breath. Sabine chuckled and made her way towards the Ghost that was parked across the Landing Pad, surrounded by Fighters.

"Oh just went on a little trip to clear my head. Is Hera inside the Ghost?" Sabine asked and Mart nodded. She walked away, leaving Mart confused and as he shrugged and went back inside the Main Pilot Headquarters. As Sabine walked up the ramp, she saw Hera sitting in the dark. "Hera are you alright?" Sabine asked Hera and she could see that the Twil'ek was not. Hera had been crying for hours.

"It is all my fault that Ezra died! I should have known that he would do something like that!" Hera looked up at Sabine with her eyes reddened from crying. "You must hate me." She said to Sabine. Sabine sat down next to Hera and put an arm around her friend.

"Not at all Hera. Mainly because I do not believe he is dead. Ashoka does not think he is dead either, she just told me that for some reason she believes he is alive." Sabine told Hera seeing a small glimmer of hope in her green eyes. "I think that is why the Loth-Wolves took me out onto the plains to tell me that he is alive." Hera closed her eyes and tried to smile.

"They did, they told you that he was alive." Hera asked. But Sabine frowned slightly.

"Not in so many words, especially since I could not understand them. I think they guided Ashoka there to tell me that he is alive though." Sabine informed Hera and then gave her a hug to reassure her.

 **Bespin: Cloud City**

Landing her ship, Ketsu stepped down the boarding ramp of the Shadow Caster. An Ugnaught Technician met her and held up a Data Pad. She took it and signed with one of her aliases. Then flipped the small impatient Ugnaught a Credit Chip. "Top the Tank will you. I should not be long." Ketsu said to him as she walked towards the Tavern. One of her contacts was waiting inside. Going to the Bar, ketsu ordered a cup of the Local Ale and then moved over to a table. Soon a Man with a scruffy Beard smoking a Cigara joined her. "How it going Ferrier? Steal any Star Destroyers yet?" The Ship Thief smirked as he rolled the Cigara to the other side of his mouth.

"Not yet, give me some time and I will. So what do you want Onyo or is this a social visit?" Niles Ferrier asked looking her up and down. Ketsu rolled her eyes.

"Dream on, Ferrier! I would rather be with a Hutt. No this is business. I understand you have some Imperial Contacts that you have working for you, I need information." Ketsu stated and Ferrier continued to smirk.

"Information can be expensive. Why not as Karrde he is better connected then I am?" Ferrier replied picking up his mug of Ale and drinking from it. "What information do you want, perhaps I can accommodate you?" The Ship thief then dank some more of the Fortified Liqueur.

"I want to know where Grand Admiral Thrawn has gone." Ketsu said and Ferrier started coughing loudly. Glaring at her.

"Are you fucking insane! It ain't healthy to know that, he is a Grand Admiral and those that interfere or are too nosy end up dead!" Ferrier coughed, grimacing as his Ale burned his throat. "Besides I have no idea. All I know is Thrawn took off on the Strikerast, that is a Venator Class Star Destroyer and is under the Command of Captain Voss Parrck." Ketsu closed her eyes and flipped two Hundred Credit Chips onto the Table between them. "Try Karrde he may know more." Ferrier stood and took the Credits. "See you Ketsu, hopefully soon." As he smirked down at her and she scowled.

"Well I guess that will be the my next stop." Ketsu said barely audible. She knew where Karrde was and she did not really want to go. But she had decided to find Ezra Bridger for Sabine and if it meant talking to Talon Karrde then so be it. Finishing her own drink, she stood and accidentally bumped into a dark skinned Human Man that smiled at her warmly.

"Excuse me." The man said as he bowed slightly. His blue colored cape flowed behind him. "You seem familiar, do I know you?" The man said with as much charm as he could muster. "I am Lando Calrissian the new Administrator of Cloud City. Can I have your name fair lady?" Lando asked as he looked at her fondly.

"Ingrid Talorat." Ketsu said to Lando, giving him one of her Aliases. One that she had signed on the Docking Ledger. Lando chuckled and smiled warmly at her, taking her right hand and kissing it. Not releasing it as he spoke

"Funny I never heard of a Mandalorian with that type of name before. Perhaps you would honor me by having a drink with me?" Lando asked to Ketsu as he continued to smile at her. Oh Ketsu knew exactly who Lando Calrissian was. Sabine once told her in great detail about the man. The one time Sabine had met Lando, face to face he had tried to charm his way not only to keep all of Sabine's friends guessing. But also into her pants. Flattering Sabine almost constantly and later shipping some exotic gifts to the young Mandalorian girl. Upsetting Ezra to the point of frustration.

"No thank you, I have an urgent appointment elsewhere." Ketsu declared then pulled her hand from his and walked out of the Tavern. She knew that Lando was watching her depart, probably upset that he had not Charmed her into going to bed with him. She smirked as she climbed into the Shadow Caster and lifted off. Heading to where she knew Talon Karrde was. Lando did watch her depart and he smiled.

"Ketsu Onyo." Lando said to himself, knowing full well who she was. He had seen her on several occasions and knew her by sight. To his delight Ketsu reminded him of another Mandalorian that he once had a fascination with. Sabine Wren. "I think I might try once again to get Sabine to accept my invitation to Bespin. Lobot send an assortment of Gifts to her will you." Lando said to his aide, who was standing nearby. "I believe that she is still on Lothal."

In orbit of Bespin. Ketsu set course to Dantooine. Pulling the Hyperdrive she streaked away.

 **The Strikefast:**

Looking down at himself in the Imperial Navy Uniform, Ezra grimaced. Agreeing to accompany Thrawn on this expedition he had also agreed to continue to wear the Uniform. A disguise so that no one would question his presence on the Star Destroyer. Glancing over at the Table, an assortment of parts and tools sat sprawled across the surface. All provided by Thrawn and the Ship Stores. There was even a Kyber Crystal setting on the Table. He could not believe that Thrawn accepted that Ezra needed to have a Lightsaber. But there sat the parts and other items he needed to build one. Returning to the Table he began to construct the Weapon of a Jedi. He had memorized all the steps just like Kanan ordered him to. Remembering Kanan's words on the matter. "You must memorize each step precisely. This is important Ezra because you may not have access to the instructions if you need to construct a Lightsaber." The words from his friend and teacher made Ezra chuckle lightly as he picked up the Foot long Pipe that would soon be the Handle of his Lightsaber. It was not a fast and quick process, not like those that build a Blaster or some other weapon. A lightsaber took normally several days perhaps a week to construct one. Kanan told him in the past the Jedi had a whole ceremony that took about ten days to accomplish. Because of the Clone Wars and other drastic events, the process was streamlined and it only took at most four days. Cutting out what would be the Activation Switches and the Length Adjustment slide. He placed the circuits and control mechanism inside the handle. Picking up the Insulator Capsules and added them. Using a soldering tip to connect the parts together. Ezra had lost all track of time and when the door chimed he almost dropped the Soldering Tool on his leg. Grimacing he used the Force to unlock the door and opened it. Voss Parrck stepped inside. "The Grand Admiral sent me to check on your progress, neither of us has seen you for ten hours." The older man said as he looked at the weary looking young man that now looked scruffier.

"You can tell Thrawn. It takes a minimal Three days to construct a Lightsaber. Sometimes longer, depending on outside interference." Ezra said as he put down the tool and picked up a Capacitor. Attaching it to the lead wires that hung outside the bottom of the Handle. "I will be done when I am done. Is there a need to hurry that I do not know about?" He asked the Imperial Captain and Voss shook his head.

"No. Neither I or the Grand Admiral did not realize that it took so long to construct a Lightsaber. I will have Services bring you some food later. They will be ordered to chime and leave it outside your door." Parrck said as he reached over to open the door.

"Thank you. I guess I should eat and drink something later." Ezra said returning his full attention to completing his Lightsaber. Slightly wishing that he had not given his last one to Sabine right before he left to surrender himself to Thrawn. Building a new Lightsaber was time consuming and was not an easy process. It took all of his attention. But for a Jedi it was essential. Parrck stepped into the corridor and heard the door lock once again. He suspected that Ezra Bridger had used the Force to lock the door, keeping all attention on constructing the Jedi Weapon. Returning to the Bridge he made the report to Thrawn about Ezra's progress and the amount of time the young man would need. Then ordered Services to take food and drink to Ezra's quarters along with the instructions. They did not need anyone knowing that the Young Lieutenant Commander that was staying in those quarters was actually Ezra Bridger Jedi and Rebel.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Star Wars Rebels: Between Eras Part 4

(Authors Note: I changed the Title so do not be alarmed if it moved from one place to another. It is mostly to make it easier to separate from my other stories. So that I can post more chapters or parts. It is now called: A Star Wars Rebels: Between Eras)

 **Lothal: Bad News**

Three months had passed since Sabine and the others stole the Three Corvette Cruisers, thankfully they were the newer more advanced Models and could be run with a Skeleton Crew of Thirty. Sitting in the Headquarters for the Defense of Lothal, at a table with the others she held a Data Pad. It was a report on the Modifications for the Imperial TIE Interceptor Plant. The Manager and almost one hundred Engineers had finally completed the changes needed to produce X-Wing and Y-Wing Fighters instead of the Interceptors. It had taken them two months to complete the changes and modifications. Now they were about ready to start constructing Fighters. "So how many do they think that they can construct per day?" Ryder Azadi asked her as she looked at the Data Pad for reference.

"Gal Fortano thinks they can get Ten Completed per Day, if they rush. I told them not to, we want good Fighters not Junk that does not pass the inspections." Sabine replied as the others nodded. Even eight per day was more than the TIE Interceptors. Of course those that worked at the Factory for the Empire did not do the work effectively or with too much hurry. Putting out perhaps four Interceptors per Day per shift. Then half that number failed inspections or could not actually fly at all.

"The problem we face is that we really do not have enough pilots to actually fly them." Hera chimed in as she frowned seeing the others nod with understanding. There was a constant flow of Volunteers that were willing to help with the Defense of Lothal. The problem they faced was Lothal was not a largely populated world, not like some of the others throughout the Galaxy. The last tally put the population just over one Million sentient peoples lived and worked on Lothal. The best and brightest of those had already been drafted into Imperial Service years ago. "We are testing as many as we can to see if any of them can be Pilots." Hera told the War Council. She had been working long hours conducting those tests. When the door burst open everyone glared at Mart Martin as he rushed into the room.

"This just came in!" Mart said excitingly as he thrust a Data Chip into the reader. The Holonet was abuzz with images and news. "There has been a major incident on Alderaan! The Empire is claiming that it was a Natural Disaster that has destroyed the whole Planet of Alderaan! Billions have died!" He stated as everyone stared at the Media Reports. All that could be heard was the heavy breathing from those within the room.

 **The Strikefast: Devastation**

Sitting behind a desk, Ezra was listening to Thrawn talk about the recent encounter with the hostile Marauders from the nearby Solar System. Then without warning he heard Screams of Billions echo through his mind and the Force. With a wordless cry, Ezra stiffened and dropped to the floor. The Screams were deafening and as he convulsed on the floor. Feeling as though he had been physically attacked. Placing his hands over his ears he tried to block out the screams, then as suddenly the screams were cut off. Silenced. Red hot tears ran down his face as he tried to recover from the disturbance that had just assaulted him. He did not even hear Thrawn as he Moved from around the desk and knelt besides him, gripping his shoulders to stop Ezra from thrashing about. "Bridger!" Thrawn yelled into Ezra's face. "Are you alright?" Tapping his communicator, Thrawn called down to Medical. "I need a Medical Trauma Team in my Office! Now!" Thrawn said sternly into his device. Ezra reached up and grabbed Thrawn's right wrist on his shoulder.

"No. It will pass. Just give me a moment." Ezra gasped out as Thrawn rescinded his orders for a Trauma Medical Team. Breathing in and out slowly, Ezra felt himself slowly become coherent. Sitting up, he weakly tried to rise and with Thrawn's help was able to retake his chair.

"What happened?" Thrawn asked with concern as he handed Ezra a glass of water, standing besides him to ensure that he did not fall to the floor again. Ezra took the glass in his shaking hands and sipped the water. Ezra did not know if he could put it into words, it happened so fast and it had hit him so hard. Inhaling another shaky breath.

"There was a great disturbance within the Force, so powerful that it overwhelmed me. Billions had just screamed and died instantly." Ezra said as he closed his eyes and concentrated on keeping himself upright. Thrawn swallowed and he suspected what had just happened. The Empire had finally finished construction of the Death Star and had used it against a planet. He had disagreed with the very notion of such a weapon, it was dishonorable and too destructive. Defeating an enemy did not include total destruction and death of a planet. "I think I better go and rest. Right now I cannot concentrate and I need to fully recover." Standing Ezra wobbled on his feat.

"Yes, I think that would be best. Do you require assistance?" Thrawn asked as Ezra shook his head negatively, then left walking slowly out the door. Thrawn watched him then tapped the Comm, asking Parrck to join him in the Office. As he waited for Parrck, Thrawn accessed the High Command Imperial Network. He wanted verification of what he suspected. The Imperial Holonet Media would put out some bullshit that would dissuade the populace of what actually occurred. Typing in his security code he read the report. _**Successful Test of the Death Star Weapon. Target Alderaan. Complete Destruction. Follow up reports available for authorized personnel only.**_ Thrawn read the follow up reports and closed his eyes. "Fools! Psychopathic Fools! What the hell were they thinking?" He said as Parrck entered the office.

"Is there something wrong Sir? I just saw Ezra Bridger and he looked terrible." Parrck asked as Thrawn gestured for him to sit. Thrawn grimaced as he peered across the desk at Parrck.

"Our illustrious Emperor and Empire has destroyed Alderaan. Completely and without mercy. Billions dead, no survivors." Thrawn said softly to Parrck who stared across the desk wide eyed, his mouth gaping open. "i believe Ezra felt all those lives scream through the Force and die. I fully do not understand it myself, but it would appear that such an event is emotionally and physically harmful to him." Parrck did not know what to say as he finally blinked.

"How?" Parrck wheezed out, then blinked again. "How Sir? it would take all of the Fleets combined Firepower to even accomplish such a thing." Parrck just could not imagine that the Empire would actually do something like that. Completely destroy a planet. Thrawn realized that Parrck did not have the security clearance to know about the Death Star. So he told him anyhow.

"Why the hell would they construct such a monstrous thing? It is immoral and unethical." Parrck was in shock and did not know if he could serve an Empire that allowed such a thing to happen. Thrawn basically felt the same way. He had vehemently argued with Grand Moff Tarkin about building the Death Star. After a few moments Parrck was once again in control of his emotions.

"Are there any of our Soldiers or Personnel from Alderaan?" Thrawn asked Parrck who shrugged. The Captain usually did not know the Planet of System of origin of any of the Crew. But now it was proper to do so. Just so that Parrck could inform them about the Natural Disaster that had destroyed their home world. They could not tell them that it was the Empire that had destroyed Alderaan. It would severely damage Morale on the Strikefast.

Kneeling in his Quarters, Ezra tried to focus on Meditation. He wanted answers and he hoped he could gain them in the Force. But he could not focus, his thoughts kept going to Lothal and if it was next. He seemed to know that the Empire was responsible for what had just happened. Saw Gerrera had told him and Sabine that the Empire was up to something that was devastating and would be a clear threat to the Galaxy. Saw believed that completely and would do anything to prove it. At the time Ezra thought that Saw was irrational and perhaps insane. But now he did not know. Closing his eyes he began to regain his focus and concentration. The disturbance happened Five hours ago and he finally felt better. Standing he decided that perhaps he just needed to rest. Going into his bedroom, he laid down and instantly passed out. Nine hours later he felt a Minor not so devastating Disturbance in the Force. More people had just cried out in despair through the Force and Died. This time it jarred Ezra out of his slumber and he sat up. "No. How can this be happening?" He muttered as he put his right hand over his eyes. Another Large Number of People had just cried out into the force and just like before the voices echoed through his mind and then they were silenced. Shaking his head he felt tears flow down his cheeks. Though this time felt different. There was not a feeling that a Planet had died as well, just something that had a vast population. This confused Ezra, before when the Billions Died. He could feel that also a Planet had been destroyed as well. But this time it did not feel the same. No planet, just people. Closing his eyes he concentrated hoping to feel something, anything that would provide him with an answer. None came.

 **Lothal: Celebration**

Word spread across the Planet instantly. The Rebel Forces on Yavin had successfully destroyed the Death Star, taking with it Grand Moff Tarkin. The whole planet was in celebration. Sabine smiled as she looked at the Tactical side of this victory. Right now the Imperials would be preoccupied in stabilizing the other Worlds and Systems and would not have the resources to conduct an attack on anywhere. That was a reason to Celebrate. Thought Sabine as she sat behind her desk, rereading the current Status of the defenses on Lothal. Five Turbo Laser Batteries had been restored and ready to blast any Imperial Capital Ships that happen to come into orbit. She doubted that they would last long, even with the new Shield Generators that would protect the batteries and the Cities on Lothal. She knew once the battle started the Imperials would send down ground forces and overwhelm all ground defenses within a few days. But right now Time was on their side. Most likely the Empire would begin to look for those Rebels on Yavin and hopefully those Rebels would give the Empire something other then Lothal to think about. Sabine had not noticed that Hera had entered Sabine's small office. Hera looked at Sabine woefully as the Twil'ek sat across from her. "I will be leaving soon, I want to join the Rebellion and fight the Empire. The Destruction of the Death Star was a Major blow, I want to do more to support that." Hera dictated as Sabine shook her head. Then pointed at Hera's stomach.

"What about that, do you think it worth the risk to go fight when you are pregnant?" Sabine asked her mentor and friend. As Hera looked down at her growing Stomach. Only the closest trusted friends and family knew who the Father was and none of them would outwardly say anything. Rumors from others that were not trusted spread that Hera had sex with some stranger in a moment of loneliness and despair and she did not know who it was. Actually at first when Hera would not tell anyone including her Friends and Family who the Father was. Sabine accused Hera of having sex with Ezra and was to ashamed to tell Sabine the truth. Hera then confided in Sabine that it was Kanan and that she would never do that to Sabine. Of course Sabine played it off that she had no romantic feelings for Ezra, that he was just a friend and comrade. No one actually believed her. Now as Sabine looked at Hera she could see the conflict within her. Hera wanted to fight the Empire and was tired of waiting for the Empire to come to Lothal. "Hera at least wait until you have your and Kanan's baby. I know you are feeling impatient, we all are. It is like waiting for something to fall off a shelf when you know it is going to fall. But we have to be patient." Hera laughed.

"I cannot believe you are asking me to be patient. You, the young Mandalorian Girl that has everyone you know out searching for Ezra and if they do not report weekly you are ready to take a ship and hunt them down for not calling." Hera said as Sabine closed her eyes, nodding. It was true, she had once almost commandeered one of the new X-Wings to go hunt down Ketsu for not contacting her last week. Just because Ketsu reported before that she might have a source that could tell her about where Thrawn was. It was Ketsu's belief that if they could locate Thrawn then they might also find Ezra. Even now Ketsu had not reported in and Sabine was once again ready to go find her friend and find out if she had been successful.

"Okay well I can be patient, I have not gone yet have I." Sabine said in frustration, she missed Ezra drastically as she continued to try to convince Hera to remain for at least long enough to have her child and then a couple of months or even a year to not risk leaving her baby an orphan.

 **Naboo: The Grasslands**

Setting the Shadow Caster down, Ketsu began to shut down the engines. Off to the North about a mile away was a small complex, Four prefab Buildings sat tranquil by the Large Lake behind them. Ketsu had not responded to the Twenty Three messages from Sabine. It had only been 10 days since she last contacted Sabine and she knew that she should have called before now. But she wanted information first and it had taken close to three Months to finally locate Talon Karrde. The Smuggling Chief had a habit of moving about and not leaving a forwarding address. As she peered across the Grassy Field she saw two Speeder Bikes and one Speeder racing towards her. As they neared her she identified each of the riders. Aves, Dankin and Faughn. Removing her helmet, she threw it up the ramp of the Shadow Caster. Then waited for the three to arrive. When Aves pulled closer he grimaced. "Shit, what the hell are you doing her Ketsu. You know Karrde is not exactly happy with you?" Aves said as Dankin and Faughn arrived, stopping 10 meters away. Ketsu smirked and made no provocative moves.

"Yeah I know, well it will teach him not to hire a Devaronian that sucks at playing Sabacc." Ketsu said as Dankin and Faughn laughed. Aves did not, since it was him that had to tell Karrde that Dorka Vogoso the Devaronian Pilot that Karrde had hired to fly the Glittersham lost it and it's Cargo to Ketsu. "I want to talk to Karrde." She demanded and Aves shrugged.

"Climb on with Faughn and we will see if Karrde wants to talk to you, or shoot you for taking the Glittersham." Aves said and Ketsu walked over to join Faughn in the Speeder. Racing back to the four Prefab Buildings. When the Speeder arrived Ketsu saw Talon Karrde waiting. The Smuggling Chief was glaring at her as she hopped out of the Speeder.

"Hey Karrde, hire any more Devaronian's?" Ketsu asked smugly as Karrde winced at her. Then seemed to relax, slightly.

'What do you want Ketsu? I hope it is that you are going to give me back my Ship." Karrde said calmly as Ketsu chuckled. Shaking her head.

"Nope sold that piece of junk and the Cargo was not even close to what Dorka lost to me." Ketsu stated and Karrde frowned. "Listen before we get into whatever this is. I want information." Karrde stared at her then started laughing.

"I doubt you have the money to pay for any of the information that I have. But I will humor you, what do you want to know?" Karrde replied and Ketsu pulled out an one Credit chip, tossing it to him. He let it drop to the ground.

"All I want to know is, Where is Grand Admiral Thrawn nowadays?" Ketsu asked Karrde and the Smuggler laughed even louder. Then saw that she was serious.

"How would I know and if I did, I would not tell you?" Karrde retorted, kicking the Credit Chip back to Ketsu. "I take it that this is actually about Ezra Bridger and not really Thrawn." Ketsu knew instantly what Karrde wanted. He wanted confirmation that she was actually looking for Ezra Bridger. "I also suspect that it is not really you that wants to know, but a certain Mandalorian Young Woman with the last name of Wren."

"So what if it is, all I want to know is where Thrawn might be at now?" Ketsu stated and Karrde had his answer. Then became stern.

"Sorry Ketsu, I have no idea where Thrawn has gone off to. The rumors I have collected are not really confirmed and I do not trust unconfirmed Rumors." Karrde shrugged then exhaled. "Most of the Rumors say he got on board the Strikefast and went off into the Unknown Regions. But I would not trust them." Ketsu nodded then tossed Karrde a Data Chip.

"Thanks Karrde. You will find the Glittersham on Shili at the long term storage facility called Rundo Asheek. That is the claim ticket." Ketsu turned to leave and Karrde stopped her.

"One more thing and this is free Ketsu. That friend of yours, Sabine Wren. There is hints that there is a huge Bounty for her capture and what is strange is that it is for her unharmed and alive." Karrde said as Ketsu spun around to stare at him.

"How Huge and Why unharmed?" Ketsu asked now concerned. Karrde shrugged slightly.

"One hundred thousand Credits and whoever put it out is using intermediaries. No direct link to anyone. From what I heard it is not official yet. These intermediaries are just putting feelers out, seeing if anyone is interested. I thought you would like to know." Karrde said as he now turned and went back inside the Prefab Building. Waving at her as he entered. Ketsu stood there wondering who and why would someone put a Bounty on Sabine and why it was for her alive. Most of the Imperial Docket Bounties were for her dead or alive. Preferably Dead. This made no sense to her and she continued to think about it as she returned to her Ship. Launching she keyed in the Communications Codes, deciding that she needed to warn Sabine. One Hundred Thousand was a very tempting amount and any self respecting Bounty Hunter would not pass on that much Money. Regardless the risk.

 **The Strikefast:**

Captain Voss Parrck looked at the report from his subtle Intermediaries that he had contacted. There was considerable interest from some of the Bounty Hunter Guilds and Groups. Parrck made sure that the Intermediaries stressed that Sabine Wren will be captured Alive and Unharmed. If by accident she is injured or killed then that Bounty Hunter better put a blaster in his mouth and pull the trigger. Because the next Bounty would be on that person and it would be for that person's death. He told Thrawn it would take time to set this up properly and Parrck was determined to ensure that the right Bounty Hunters were contacted. Not some trigger happy moron that would disregard the orders that Sabine Wren was to be taken alive and unharmed. Sending the orders to his contacts he visibly relaxed. The Bounty had been set.

 **Lothal: Ezra's Tower**

Sabine had cleaned and put Ezra's belongings lovingly away. Keeping most of his treasured items out so when he came back he would see them. She had brought a new Cot for her to sleep on. She had tried to sleep on his, but she could not fall asleep. She would spend the night thinking about him, especially since his pillow and bedding smelled like him and it stirred physical and emotional feelings within her. So sleep was impossible. It was more so now. After talking to Ketsu and learning that there was a Bounty for her out there made her nervous. Especially since from what Ketsu told her, it was for her to be captured alive and unharmed and the amount of the Bounty was outrageous. But her real concern was it took her an hour to convince Ketsu not to follow the Rumors and go into the Unknown Regions in search of Ezra. It was far to dangerous. She knew that she had not fully convinced Ketsu, but she hoped she did. Looking once more at Ezra's cot, she felt herself become upset. She wished with all of her heart that he was there on his cot. Well actually she wished that he was next to her on her cot. She wondered at the time of his Sacrifice if he would have been so willing if they had spent at least one night together. Like Hera and Kanan had. She doubted that Ezra would have self sacrificed himself if he knew or suspected that she did love him. She was now determined if she ever saw him again she would tell him, then before anything else make him take the Vows. No matter what Ezra Bridger would be hers. Sabine did not know how much longer she could remain here on Lothal, it was killing her not to be out there searching for Ezra and staying to aid in the defense was getting to her. She could feel the impatience grow within her each day and night. If the Empire did not attack soon, she was going to contact Ashoka Tano or Ketsu to come pick her up. Closing her eyes, she felt her exhaustion soon take over and she drifted off to sleep to dream of Ezra. "Gods I miss him." She muttered just before she passed out.

To be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Star Wars Rebels: Between Eras Part 5

 **The Unknown Regions:**

Hovering the Shadow Caster on the Border of the Unknown Regions, Ketsu rechecked her sensors and visible Scanners. Out there was the Unknown Regions, only an extremely Armed Ship would even dare venture into that area of Space. Frequented by Pirates, Marauders and other Unknown Menaces. All capable of destroying even a Small Capital Ship and here Ketsu was contemplating going into there. Exhaling she shook her head, she was not that crazy and even though Sabine was her closest Friend she dared not disobey common sense. Turning her ship to port, she had to think of a way to enter the Unknown Space without getting herself killed or captured. That would mean finding someone with a ship that could stand a chance out there or knew the Unknown Regions well enough to avoid the perils within. That left one person and thankfully he owed her a favor.

 **The Strikefast: Morgagni Prime**

Orbiting the Plant or Morgagni, the Strikefast and the two Imperial Assault Frigates appeared to look Menacing. But Thrawn knew down below on the Surface of the Planet was a Race of Naturally Born Pilots. The Morgagni had Thousands of Fighters called Slipstars ready and willing to soar up and slice the Three Capital Ships into flaming debris. Each Slipstars were Triangular Pointed Vessels just about the size of a Headhunter Fighter and could fly circles around a TIE Interceptor with ease. "Captain send that coded message that I programmed into the Computer." Thrawn ordered then glanced behind him to see Ezra Bridger frowning. Gesturing to the young Man, Ezra stepped closer.

"They know we are here and do not seem too alarmed." Ezra told Thrawn, feeling the Morgagni through the Force. There was no sense of hostility or even panic among the warrior race below them. Thrawn smiled.

"That is because to them we are not even a minor threat. The Morgagni are arrogant and self absorbed in their belief that no one is a match for them. Though my People have some of the same attitudes. The Chiss and Morgagni have had some encounters and most of the time it resulted in a stalemate." Thrawn told Ezra as they waited patiently for a reply. "They are also the most advanced Ship Builders in the Unknown Regions. That is why we are here. If they agree then this will be one of the locations where I shall have them mass produce Star Destroyers." Thrawn told Ezra and the younger man grimaced.

"Like the Empire needs more of those things." Ezra remarked as Thrawn gave a short chuckle.

"They will not be for the Empire, but for what I intend them for." Thrawn admitted to Ezra and crossed his right leg onto this left. They had to wait for the Morgagni to make contact now and it could be quite awhile.

 **Lothal:**

Almost Nine Months had passed since the Ezra had disappeared, sacrificing himself to save Lothal and Sabine was now streaking across the plains with her Modified Speeder Bike. She was rushing to make it to the Lothalian Medical Center in time to be there for when Hera gave Birth. She had been at one of the Landing Fields that the Empire had abandoned, helping with the deployment of two Squadrons of X-Wing Fighters. Along with the Pilots and Personnel that were now housed there. It had been Rex's idea to spread their defenses out and the others decided that it made sense. When the Empire finally attacks, they did not need to have it easy for the Empire to target and destroy all of their Fighters in one clear shot. Three other Bases were now in operation. After checking on Hera. Sabine had a meeting with Gruvakki and Gruvakka. The two Wookies had discovered something that they thought Sabine might be interested in. Streaking through the Capital City, she found the Medical Center and came to an abrupt stop. Zeb, Kallius, Rex and Chopper all waited outside and Sabine rushed to joined them. "She is still in Labor." Zeb announced as Sabine approached. "Has been for the last hour. The Doctors say that she will be for at least another two hours." Sabine wondered why none of them were inside the Center and then she heard Hera screaming with anger, rage and profanity.

"It is safer out here." Rex said as he noticed Sabine glancing at them then at the Medical Center. "We all were inside before and she kept throwing things at us." Kallius gave a chuckle.

"From what I have heard Twil'eks get really hostile when they are in Labor." Kallius informed Sabine, as the three Men made no move to enter the Center. Deciding to wait outside where it was reasonably safe. As they all heard some type of breakable object being broken within the Medical Center and a bellow of pure rage that had several curse words within it. All in Hera's voice.

"Since it appears that there is time, I think I will go meet with Gruvakki and Gruvakka. They have some news that they believed I would be interested in." Sabine said as she tapped her communicator to see where to meet the two Wookies. Rex moved towards her.

"Mind if I tag along?" Rex asked as he adjusted his Clone Era Armor. Shrugging Sabine smiled and gestured for him to come along. Walking two blocks over towards the center of the City they found Gruvakki and Gruvakka waiting.

The two Wookies rushed over barking and growling enthusiastically. Sabine listened and her eyes widened. "Is Cranrg and Hokinak sure of that?" Sabine asked and Gruvakka nodded vigorously. "They think they found an Imperial Light Cruiser that we might be able to take possession of." Sabine told Rex as the old Clone Trooper Captain rolled his eyes. "It seems that Cranrg and Hokinak stumbled upon one that took some damage trying to navigate the Asteroid Field in the Hoth System." She listened to Gruvakki then continued. "The Cruiser is running with a less then Skeleton Crew and is heading to the Repair Docks at Ord Mantrell. If we hurry we can board and take it then bring it here." Sabine smiled evilly. "What do you think Rex? Should we go for it?" She asked Rex as the older man pondered over that. He knew most of the procedures and if the ship was running with minimal Crew, it meant that some of the sections of the Ship did not have atmosphere. They could board it in those damaged areas and maybe even depressurize the entire ship making it easy to take it.

"Do they have any scans of the Ship, so we can see what we are dealing with?" Rex asked as Gruvakka handed him a data pad. Cranrg and Hokinak were thorough. Looking at the information Rex smiled, there was a large gash across the starboard side of the Cruiser. Big enough for a transport to land inside or at least dock with it. "Let us talk this over with Governor Azadi and put together a quick assault team. We should be off and gone within Six Hours or the opportunity will be gone." Rex walked away heading towards the Government Building that Ryder was using as the Command Headquarters for the Lothalian Defense Forces. Sabine watched him go and turned to the two Wookies.

"Do you want in on this?" She asked them and they both bared their teeth and nodded. "Good, contact Cranrg and Hikinak tell them to keep shadowing that Cruiser. We will be there within eight hours." Sabine ordered, then curiously wondered why an Imperial Light Cruiser would enter an Asteroid Field. Especially one as dense as the one in the Hoth System. Deciding that it really did not matter, she went to check on Hera.

 **The Strikefast:** **Morgagni Prime**

The Sensors indicated that the Morgagni had launched several squadrons of Fighters and Thrawn still was not worried. Telling the Officers and Crew that this was normal and it was for show, nothing more. As the Black and Gold Colored Fighters streaked by, Ezra was amazed at the coordination of the Pilots and as he stretched out in the Force he felt shimmers flow back at him. The Pilots were using the Force. This shocked Ezra as he felt the stirrings of the Force flow from the Morgagni Pilots. From what Ezra could feel, it felt like it was not that the Pilots were essentially strong in the Force, just minor Tremors that allowed the Pilots to detect and maneuver their Fighters with perfect coordination and skill. Keeping his eyes closed he felt the Pilots and knew exactly what they were doing as they were doing it. It amazed him on how they were connected with each other. Thrawn noticed Ezra's small smile and touched his shoulder. Pulling out of his Daze. "I can feel their perfection and the Force within them." Ezra said barely audible and he also knew that the Morgagni could detect him as well. When a strange language burst from the speakers, Thrawn responded in kind. Then turned towards Captain Parrck.

"I will be transporting down with Lieutenant Commander Ridger, Captain. Have a detail of two Stormtroopers meet us at the Shuttle." Thrawn ordered and Ezra followed Thrawn off the Bridge towards the Main Hanger Bay. Once in the Lift, Thrawn turned towards Ezra. "The Chieftain of the Morgagni wants to meet you. It seems that they know you are here and what you are." Thrawn told Ezra as the younger man shrugged.

"Yes I know. Like I said I can feel them and they can feel me." Ezra said still in a daze or not completely coherent as they made their way to the Lambda Class Diplomatic unarmed Shuttle. Two Stormtroopers and a Pilot awaited them. Boarding Thrawn was somewhat concerned. Ezra was not acting normal, actually he seemed that he was not even fully aware of his surroundings or anything else. When a Squadron of the Slipstars took up escort formation around the Shuttle, Ezra looked out the side and closed his eyes. None of the others could hear the music or the impulses of thoughts and feelings flowing from the Morgagni. Ezra smiled as he listened to the songs that surrounded him. He almost pitied the others since they could not feel or hear it. When the shuttle landed, Ezra walked down the ramp and cast his head upward, closing his eyes and spreading his arms outward. The music and songs were stronger and he could feel it all, sense it all and hear it all. "I wish you could hear and feel this." He whispered towards Thrawn who stared at him with slight envy.

Thrawn had once learned that the Morgagni communicated and was connected by the small impulses through the Force. Or what the Morgagni called Mind Calls. To see the bliss and enjoyment that Ezra was experiencing, he did not doubt it as he once did. "Come Bridger we have a Leader to greet." Thrawn whispered back. "Lieutenant, you and the Stormtroopers will remain here." Thrawn said to the Pilot of the Shuttle as he almost dragged Ezra into the Main Domed Building before them. Inside it was lite from above through transparent panels. Along the back of the Dome sat Six green, white and brown colored aliens with four arms and a round bulbous head, that had three eyes and one large long tooth filled mouth. The Morgagni were all about six feet tall, had two sturdy legs and a long spiked tail. Thrawn put his hands high in the air and spoke the same language as before. It had a lot of clicks of the tongue and sounded almost musical. The Biggest Morgagni stared not at Thrawn but Ezra.

"He Mind Call. We feel him. He strong with Mind Call." The Chieftain Morgagni said in harsh spoken Basic. Ezra moved forward and closed his eyes. "Yes me hear you. We understand. Welcome you." Ezra smiled and the Chieftain stepped down from the raised platform and held his four arms upward towards the sky.

"I am Ezra Bridger, a Jedi." Ezra told them and the Morgagni clucked with approval. Then the Chieftain glanced over at Thrawn. Chirping and Clucking happily.

"We join you. We build. We fight. We join Jedi Mind Caller." The Morgagni said and Thrawn nodded. Somewhat pleased, but also somewhat frustrated. He had come to Morgagni Prime four times in the past and had not been able to convince the stubborn and brilliant Engineering Race to accept building the Warships that Thrawn wanted. But they declined every time.

"That is good, I will transmit the Specifications and Designs Schematics down to you." Thrawn said as he began to turn and noticed that Ezra was still in some type of Daze. Still barely coherent. "Bridger we have to go now." He said to Ezra who seemed not to hear him. Ezra was still standing there listening and feeling the Force or what the Morgagni called the Mind Call. Taking Ezra's arm he walked and dragged the young man towards the Shuttle. Once in sight he pointed towards the Stormtroopers. "Help the Lieutenant Commander on board." He ordered the Stormtroopers who stepped forward and put Ezra's arms over their armored shoulders and basically dragged him onto the shuttle. As the Shuttle left, Ezra still seemed to be out of it. Once on board the Strikefast. "Take him to his quarters, lock him in and stand guard. If he tries to leave his quarters do not attempt to stop him. Contact me immediately." Thrawn said to them as the Stormtroopers half carried Ezra off the Shuttle and towards the lift. Walking over to the Comm, Thrawn tapped in for the Bridge. "Captain, transmit the files that I have selected down to the Morgagni. Once that is accomplished, move out of the System." After getting the acknowledgement from Parrck, Thrawn headed towards Ezra's quarters. He was slightly concerned about what had occurred and wanted to make sure the young Jedi would return to normal once they were out of the System.

 **Going into the Unknown Regions:**

Feeling slightly frustrated about how long it had taken Ketsu to find Booster Terrick and his Star Cruiser the "Victorious Pride". She was slightly annoyed when she could not land her Shadow Caster on the Hanger Deck immediately. The Mon Cal Cruiser was at one time a Luxury Liner, but Booster had modified the Large Ship to be more of an armored Warship rather then something Tourists would embark on. About the size of an Imperial Light Cruiser, she could see that Booster had added Six Turbo Laser Batteries, Five Photon Torpedo Launchers and Six Blaster Cannons. Not really something a Mon Cal would use now as a transport ship. She was now arguing with one of Boosters Communication Officers. "Listen, my name is Ketsu Onyo and I want to land and talk to Booster." Ketsu said to the aggravating female Bothan that was not willing to pass on the message to her boss and captain.

"Captain Terrick is a very busy man and unless you have an appointment, I doubt he will take the time to talk to you." The Bothan said to Ketsu over the speaker and Ketsu was tempted to land anyhow.

"How about transferring me to Mirax? I am sure she will talk to me." Ketsu asked as she waited for the Bothan to decide or not to transfer the communication to the Daughter of Booster Terrick. The speaker went silent for a few seconds and then Ketsu heard a click.

"This is Mirax Terrick. Who is this?" Mirax asked as Ketsu exhaled.

"This is Ketsu Onyo, we met two years ago when I worked for your father on a little errand that he wanted me to do." Ketsu said and she waited for Mirax to remember.

"Oh I remember you. I take it you are here to collect on that favor that my Father owes you." Mirax said with some skepticism. "I will call the Bridge, authorize you to land and then meet you on the Hanger Deck." Mirax closed the channel and looked at herself in the mirror. She suspected that actually Ketsu was here for the Bounty on her Father offered by CorSec. Once again her Father had crossed some CorSec Officer on Corellia and now was on the most wanted Docket for that System. It bothered her that her Father did that, she had been seeing the Son of the Officer that now was after Booster and now because he was wanted her relationship with Corran was not as easy as it was a few Weeks ago. Making her way to the Hanger Deck, she waited for Ketsu to land. Adjusting her own Blaster on her waist as she watched the Ship Land gracefully on the deck. As Ketsu walked down the Ramp, Mirax drew her blaster. "Keep your hands up." She ordered as Ketsu looked at her confused. "If you are here to try to Bounty my Father, you might want to just turn around and get back on your ship." Ketsu gave a short chuckle.

"I am not in that business anymore. All I am here for is to cash in that Favor that Booster owes me." Ketsu said as she kept her hands raised. "Though I am after someone but there is no Bounty on him." Mirax lowered her pistol and exhaled. Then gestured for Ketsu to proceed her as they headed for the Lift.

After being disarmed, Ketsu sat at a small round table as Booster finally agreed to see her. Entering he glared at Ketsu. "Alright what do you want Ketsu?" Booster announced as he spun a chair around and straddled the chair as he sat. Mirax was already sitting watching Ketsu closely.

"To cash in that favor you owe me. I need you and your ship to go into the Unknown Regions." Ketsu said as Booster stared at her, his eyes widening.

"Are you out of your mind!" Booster stated his mouth slowly drooping as he finally blinked. "That whole place is a death trap, only someone insane would go there." He said as he glanced over at Mirax and she nodded with agreement. "What is so important that you would want to risk your life and incidentally Mine and Mirax? Along with my ship and crew." He asked and Ketsu shrugged.

"I am doing a favor for a friend of mine. I am hoping that someone close to my friend is still alive and with the Grand Admiral that went into the Unknown Regions." Ketsu said not wanting to give Booster too much information.

"That Grand Admiral happen to be Thrawn would it?" Booster asked as he smirked. "That friend of yours be Sabine Wren and she wants you to locate Ezra Bridger right?" Ketsu's eyes this time widened as she nodded. "Even though I owe you big time, I can't do it. As impressive as the "Victorious" is, it would stand no chance out there. I do not have any fighters and I could not ask any of my People to risk themselves going." He frowned as he saw that Ketsu understood, it was a lot to ask and risk.

"I had to at least ask. I still plan on going. Even if it is alone and in the Shadow Caster." Ketsu said as Booster stared at her in shock and confusion.

"That must be really important to you to find this Ezra for your friend Sabine." Mirax commented as Ketsu exhaled and smiled.

"She misses him immensely and I think she loves him. He is a remarkable young man. One in a billion." Ketsu saw Mirax smile warmly at the thought of someone willing to risk their life for a friend so that friend could be with the one she loves. A really romantic gesture that Mirax hoped that Corran might someday do for her.

"Father we could at least upgrade the Shadow Caster's weapon systems. Add some heavy duty firepower to it." Mirax said to Booster who nodded. "Then it settled, give us two days and the Shadow Caster will have enough firepower on it to take on a Corvette Cruiser." Standing Booster left to have his Technicians raid the armory and really arm the Shadow Caster.

"In the meantime Mirax, maybe you can tell me why Booster has pissed off CorSec Officer Valin Horn so badly?" Ketsu saw Booster pause at the door, then step out of the small room. Grumbling in some really foul language. Mirax laughed and stood to get some Caff.

"It is a really long story and the ending is hilarious. That and I suspect that my father and Valin planned this since I intend to marry Valin's son Corran. Though Corran does not know that yet." Mirax handed Ketsu a cup and then sat to tell her the tale of a botch Smugglers Run through Corellian Space and how Booster somehow made the mistake of crossing Valin when he did. Both laughed as Mirax finished.

"How is Booster taking it that you plan on Marrying a CorSec Officer, one that has a CorSec Father that plans on sending Booster to Kessel?" Ketsu asked as Mirax smugly smiled.

"My Father will just have to accept it. Besides at least Corran is not in the Rebellion. I think that would be the straw that broke the Bantha's back. My Father thinks that anyone that voluntarily joins those idiots are a bigger idiot. Personally I do not care. Corran is the one I want. I think it is the same for that friend of yours Sabine. She wants Ezra and nothing is going to stop her from having him." Mirax said as they drank their Caff and talked well into the afternoon chimes.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Star Wars Rebels: Between Eras Part 6

 **The Strikefast:**

Awakening with some confusion and a feeling of loss, Ezra blinked and rose from the Couch that he had been sitting on. All of that had occurred was still fresh in his mind, but he could not hear the Mind Call anymore. The music and song were gone. Blinking he rubbed his eyes and looked about his quarters with a bit of bewilderment. Having no idea how he got here, the last thing he remembered was meeting the Chieftain of the Morgagni. The Mind Call was still echoing in his thoughts as he stumbled to the Door and tried to open it. The door was locked from the outside. Knocking on it. "Are you alright Sir?" He heard the classic Stormtrooper filtered Helmet voice from outside ask him.

"Yes, open the door." Ezra ordered and he tried to swallow the dryness in his throat, somewhat dismayed that he was locked inside his quarters. The voice of the Stormtrooper returned.

"We have contacted the Grand Admiral, Sir and he is on his way to authorize that." The Stormtrooper said and Ezra wondered what had happened that Thrawn would have him locked in his room. Stepping over to the Food and Drink Dispenser, he tapped in for a glass of water and drank to soothe his dry mouth and throat. The door whooshed open and Thrawn entered holding a Blaster in his hand.

"Are you back to normal?" Thrawn asked as the door shut behind him. "You seemed confused and disoriented earlier and I am convinced that you might do something irrational if given the opportunity." Thrawn explained as he watched Ezra closely.

"What happened? All I remember is meeting the Chieftain of he Morgagni and then only feelings and flashes." Ezra said as Thrawn lowered the Blaster, putting it back into his holster. Giving a slight chuckle of relief.

"Well thankfully we were able to broker an agreement with them. But you seemed to become enraptured with what they call the Mind Call. From what I understand it is a connection they have through the Force that allows them to communicate thoughts and feelings among themselves. You called it music and a song." Thrawn explained and Ezra concentrated on what Thrawn was saying. Remembering it, then smiled broadly.

"Oh yes I remember now. It was something that was, it is hard to explain. But it felt outstanding and it sort of made me overwhelmingly happy. Almost like a narcotic that makes someone feel good. That Mind Call radiates through the Force like a dynamo. Pulsating so strong that I could not disconnect from it." Ezra tried to describe it and Thrawn seemed to understand as he nodded.

"You seem back to normal. I think it might be wise not to expose you to the Morgagni again." Thrawn advised and Ezra had to agree, though just the thought of not experiencing that the connection of the Mind Call made him somewhat feel upset. It felt so good that it was hard not to think about returning to experience it again. "We are now in route to our next contact, thankfully I have already spoken to them and they are ready to support my plan. I think it also best that you rest until tomorrow, you look somewhat dismayed and I need you fit and mentally sound." Turning to open the door, he dismissed the Stormtroopers. "Report for duty tomorrow at 0800." He ordered then departed. Leaving Ezra alone with his thoughts and feelings. Ezra did not tell Thrawn that he now remembered that for a split second he could feel Sabine. It was barely noticeable and now as he thought about it. The Force allowed him to have that small connection with her. Feelings and thoughts collided within him as he tried to piece together what he felt when he felt her. All of it was focused upon him and he knew that she missed him. Just about as much as he missed her. He knew one thing, he wanted to feel it again.

 **The Theft:**

(Author Note: Everyone should know why and how the Light Cruiser got damaged in the Hoth Asteroid Field. If not then you have not seen Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back. That is where and when the Light Cruiser was damaged and needed to be repaired.)

Leaning back on a seat, Sabine attempted to sleep. Six others were all about on the Lambda Class Shuttle that they were using. The Two Wookies, Gruvakki and Gruvakka were somewhere aft. While Rex and Kallius flew the Shuttle while Cranrg and Hokinak played Sabacc. The plan was simple and she and Rex had presented it to Ryder who reluctantly agreed. It was simple, they would fly the Shuttle within range of the Light Cruiser and Rex would transmit to the ship that they were an Engineering team sent to help in the repairs of the Ship. Once on board, they would take it. From what Cranrg and Hokinak had determined that there was less then Ten Stormtroopers on board and about Thirty Imperial Navy Crew. Sure they would be outnumbered but what choice did they have. Closing her eyes she tried to relax and just as she began to doze she felt it. Bolting upward she smiled. For a brief second she felt Ezra. She knew it was him. For that second she was connected with him and she had felt that he missed her as much as she missed him. Smiling she tried to reconnect with him, desperate to feel him again. But all she could feel was her loneliness and despair at not having him here with her. Exhaling she slowly fell asleep.

Two hours and forty minutes later, the Shuttle reached the Rendezvous location and Rex announced that he had the Light Cruiser "Intolerable" on the sensors. Using old code numbers and access codes that confused everyone but Kallius they soon were on approach to the Light Cruiser's one functional Hanger Docking Port. Once the ship was connected, Rex and Kallius in Stormtrooper armor made their way to the access port and stepped onto the Light Cruiser to meet the Officer and hand him the orders. Sabine peeked around the corner and saw an Imperial Navy Ensign and two actual Stormtroopers waiting for Rex to hand over the Data Pad that held the orders. What occurred next was almost a blur. Handing the Data Pad to the Ensign, Rex then angled up his Blaster and shot the Ensign. While Kallius blasted the Two Stormtroopers. Stepping out of the Shuttle onto the Cruiser. "Okay you and Rex head for Engineering and secure it. While the rest of us will go to the Bridge. Try not to kill unless you have to." She glanced over at Cranrg and Hokinak and frowned at them. Making sure that they understood that this time it will not be a blood bath.

Two decks up, Sabine fired her blasters at the Six Stormtroopers and Four Naval Troopers that laid down suppression fire at the invaders. Aiming down the barrel she targeted one of the Navy Troopers blasting him in the chest. "We need to end this. Before they figure out that the Internal Comms are out." Sabine said to her companions. Cranrg threw a plasma grenade just before getting hit apparently in the left arm. Dropping him to the deck. As he began to rise the grenade exploded, killing two of the Navy Troopers and stunning the Six Stormtroopers long enough for Gruvakki and Gruvakka to stomp forward. Once upon the rising Stormtroopers the Two Wookies began to batter them back down. Hokinak joined them stabbing one of the white armored troopers downward pinning him to the deck. Sabine heard the man scream a gurgling cry. As she and the wounded Cranrg stepped closer, the Imperials were all down or dead. "Are you alright Cranrg?" She asked the Aqualish as he looked down at his burned and bleeding arm. Subtly covering the other with his jacket so that no one would see the fatal wound that now was slowly killing him.

"Hurt, can still kill." Cranrg grunted in pain as he hefted his Slug Thrower right handed. Sabine nodded and checked the next corridor. Expecting to see more Imperials to show up.

"You bring up the rear, then. We still have two more decks to go." Sabine checked her wrist computer and smiled. "The Comm interference is still active so those on the Bridge probably still have no clue that they have been boarded." Moving onward, they headed for the Bridge. Sabine noticed immediately that Cranrg was moving extremely slow. The Blast doors of the Bridge were closed and Two Stormtroopers stood silent guard outside them. Peeking around the corner, Sabine frowned. There was at least twenty yards of open space between where they were and the Stormtroopers. What made it even more difficult the Stormtroopers were standing behind Blast Resistant Clear Bunkers. So targeting and shooting them would be extremely difficult. Before Sabine could come up with a plan Cranrg gave a bellow and charged down the corridor brandishing his Slug Thrower high above his head. "No Cranrg get back here!" Sabine ordered as she watched the Aqualish stomp down the corridor at the Stormtroopers.

Without hesitation the Troopers fired at the charging maniac. Hitting him several times, but the large Aqualish did not stop. Reaching the Stormtroopers he smashed his rifled down on one crushing the White Helmet into a bloody pulp, grabbed the other Trooper hoisting him in the air and pulled out a vibro blade stabbing the Stormtrooper into the chest in one fluid motion. All taking about ten seconds. Sabine and the others rushed down the corridor and before they could stop Cranrg he opened the Blast Doors and rushed inside. More Blaster Fire could be heard and then a human male scream. Stepping into the Bridge, Sabine saw Cranrg kneeling weakly over the Dead Captain, the man seemed to be crushed down into a mushy ball. Greenish blue blood gushed out of Cranrg from several wounds and Hokinak moved towards his friend as the Aqualish collapsed, prone on the deck. The Wookies pointed their Bowcaster Blasters at the four Crewmembers who quickly surrendered. When Sabine reached Cranrg; the Aqualish looked up at Sabine.

"Good fight, do not mourn for me. Was dying from before." Then Cranrg said his voice gurgling. Closing his two large eyes, he shuddered once and lay still. Hokinak screamed in Barabel, glaring at the prisoners with murderous rage. Removing his Bayonet off his Rifle and held in firmly. Sabine placed a restraining hand on Hokinak's shoulders.

"I am sorry Hokinak." Sabine said sadly as Hokinak lowered his reptilian head and grunted. reattaching his Bayonet to his rifle. Turning away from Sabine he stomped over to the Bridge Blast Doors and took silent guard at them. Exhaling Sabine glanced over at the Wookies and the four Imperial Prisoners. "Gruvakki put binders on them. Gruvakka, get to Navigation and set course for Lothal. We have to get back before the Empire responds." Sitting down in the Pilot seat, Sabine was thrilled to notice that the Hyperdrive was still functional on a limited basis. They would be able to make small jumps all the way back to Lothal. After Gruvakka set the course, Sabine reached forward and pulled the Hyperdrive Levers and the Light Cruiser jumped into hyperspace. Hoping that this was worth Cranrg's life.

 **The Border of Unknown Space:**

Once again, Ketsu used the Sensors and Visible Scanners. She was reluctant to proceed. Not that she was afraid, though anyone in her position would be. The Shadow Caster now was heavily armed and had twice the Shield Power that it once had. Booster's Technicians had done a wonderful job, but she was still wondering if it was enough. Out in the Unknown were the worst types of Scum. Even with the advancements the Shadow Caster was no match for some of the threats out there. Going alone would be nothing more than suicide. Then a thought came to her, all she needed to do is verify that the Strikefast had entered into Unknown Space. That would be easy to do, since there was a Planet nearby and if she could access the Sensor Logs. She could check to see if a Venator Class Star Destroyer had passed by. The Planet was nothing more than a small unnamed outpost, but it read on the Registry as an Imperial Garrison outpost. That meant it would have Sensor Records. Once verified then she, Sabine and the others could come up with a way to follow the Strikefast into the Unknown Regions to search for Ezra.

 **The Strikefast:**

The Imperial Holonet transmission Communications Relays were functioning perfectly. That was the good news, the bad news was that all of Parrck's contacts have reported that the Bounty Hunters were having problems locating and capturing Sabine Wren. This was not the update that Parrck wanted to read as he closed the connection. Thrawn wanted the young Mandalorian here. Ezra Bridger was getting more and more difficult to control. The mission at Morgagni Prime proved that. Parrck did not like that Bridger did not call him or Thrawn; Sir. Bridger was hesitant to obey orders and at times was disobedient. That would change as soon as they had Sabine Wren here to force Bridger to obey.

Returning to Duty, Ezra did not like any of this. Thrawn had told him that all of the build-up here out in the Unknown Regions was not for the Empire but for Thrawn himself and to be ready for some unknown threat. Ezra did not know whether to believe Thrawn or not. It felt strange to him to be in an Imperial Uniform and to be serving on an Imperial Star Destroyer. Both things grated against him. As Ezra stepped onto the Bridge of the Strikefast, he grimaced. He hated this, but as long as Thrawn kept his word and somehow kept Imperial Forces from attacking Lothal, then Ezra would continue to follow Thrawn's orders. Keeping Lothal, Sabine and his friends safe was all that really mattered to Ezra.

 **Orbit of Lothal:**

As many Engineers and Technicians that could be called upon, now worked quickly repairing the Light Cruiser "Intolerable". Overseeing the Repairs, Sabine watched as Six Engineers floated past the Side View-port with Two Foot thick Armor Plating. Several more sat ready for use on a Cargo ship that docked with its hold open to space. They had time to repair the Light Cruiser, but most of the Engineers and Technicians worked long hours to finish the repairs. Wanting the ship ready for when the Empire returns. "So how are the repairs coming?" Hera asked as she held her son in her arms.

"The Head Engineer says that it will take at least another month to finish, asking that next time we steal an Imperial Ship that did not have so much damage. The good news is that all of the Weapons are online, the bad news is the Shields are only at thirty percent." Sabine informed Hera as she glanced back at the spot that Cranrg had died. "We lost Cranrg on this raid." She said barely audible. Sabine had learned from one of the Doctors that Cranrg had been fatally shot prior and had internal bleeding that would have killed the Aqualish within an hour. So basically Cranrg had committed suicide to keep from dying slowly and painfully. But for Sabine it did not matter, all that mattered was that Cranrg had died.

"I heard." Hera said as she moved Jacen to her other arm. "Next week I am going to join the Rebellion. I am hoping that you and Zeb will look after Jacen while I am gone." Hera said to Sabine. Shaking her head, Sabine exhaled.

"I do not think that is a good idea, Hera. Someone put a Bounty on me. I am being Hunted right now and I cannot guarantee Jacen's safety." Sabine did not tell Hera that it was for her alive and unharmed. Wanting Hera to reconsider rushing off to join the Rebellion. Hera was needed here, not flying in combat against the Empire. Though even here was not a guarantee, no one knew why the Empire had not attacked to retake Lothal. It was like someone in the Empire has decided to give them time to build up the defenses on Lothal.

"I believe that Jacen will be safe enough with you and Zeb. Rex is coming with me by the way." Hera said. Sabine wondered if it was because like her, Hera was tired of waiting for the Empire to finally attack. Each day, each week and months that they waited was making them all wonder if it would ever come. Lothal was as ready as anyone can make it. Five Squadrons of Brand New X-Wing Fighters, One Squadron of Headhunter Fighters, Six TIE Interceptors, Three Corvette Cruisers and now a Light Cruiser. There was also Six Turbo Laser Batteries and Five Shield Generators. Most of the Outer Rim Worlds were not that well defended. Each moment Sabine was forced to remain on Lothal the more she wanted to leave and search for Ezra. Over a year and a half had passed and the more she waited the more anxious she became.

"Just be careful." Sabine said as Hera smiled and walked away. Leaving Sabine to continue overseeing the Repairs to the Light Cruiser.

 **Outpost 23131: Outer Rim Adjacent Unknown Regions**

Using a Shifting Identification Overlay, Ketsu landed the Shadow Caster. Though to the Imperial Traffic Control Officer the Ship was called the "Fussy Feline". A small Cargo Vessel that operated from Bespin to some of the Outer Rim Planets. Glancing out the Cockpit Ketsu felt somewhat naked, not wearing her Armor. Now she sported a Blue Colored Flight Suit that had gold and silver trim. Two hidden Blasters were tucked away in her boots and a Vibro Knife was sheathed up her left sleeve. Stepping down the Ramp another Imperial waited with a Data Clip Pad. Ketsu stepped up to the short Imperial and smiled. "Welcome to Imperial Outpost 23131, what is the purpose of your visit?" The small man asked as Ketsu shrugged.

"Leisure, I have been stuck inside that ship for almost a week and would not mind feeling some real gravity under my boots." Ketsu replied and the Imperial did not even show any response as he typed in her reason.

"Name and Home Planet?" The Imperial asked with barely any emotion. Ketsu suspected that the Short Imperial had been sent to this spec in the Galaxy and probably will never set foot off it until his career was done.

"Kenda Falka from Tantooine." Ketsu responded after another minute the Imperial Customs agent handed her a slip, allowing her to remain for two days and departed tapping away on his data Clip Pad. With a roll of her eyes she pocketed the temporary pass and headed for the small Tavern that she could see from the Landing Pad. Deciding to try to get the information the easy way. By talking to the locals and the off duty Imperials. After tossing back several drinks with an Imperial Engineering Sergeant for two hours she stirred the conversation away from going back to his room to what ships he had seen pass by the outpost. She doubted that the intoxicated Man could even preform if she did relent and go back to his quarters. Simply because of the number of Drinks he had already consumed before she started buying for him. She could tell from the start that the Man expected her to have sex with him, since she bought him a drink. But after the third High Powered and Fornicated Drink she knew he would not even be able to. Though she was tempted, it had been awhile since the last time she bedded someone and the Drinks were effecting her hormones.

"Ah we had a Ventor Class Star Destroyer pass by here almost a year and a half ago." The Imperial Sergeant slurred as he spoke. "You don't see them everyday." Ketsu smiled at him and shrugged getting him to say more.

"So what is so special about that? Ventors are just smaller versions of the big boys." Ketsu said pretending to slur as well. The Sergeant took the challenge and continued.

"That one there was special. It was the Strikefast and had a Grand Admiral on board her." The Sergeant stated then leaned closer. "So how about it, we going back to my quarters or what?" Ketsu smiled again, she had the information she wanted and the Sergeant was not really that bad looking. He had handsome features and a nice solid body. Standing she gestured towards the door. He stood and put his arm around her and they left the Tavern heading for his quarters. She found out during that night that the Sergeant could really perform even as drunk as he was. Near dawn she sneaked out of his bed, dressed and slipped out of his quarters. Returning to the Shadow Caster. Not only did she have the information she wanted. But she also had some really great sex. All in all the trip to the Outpost was worth it. Taking off in the Shadow Caster she exhaled and smirked, then thought about it. The Strikefast had passed here a year ago, it could be far out of reach by now. That was not going to make Sabine happy to learn.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Star Wars Rebels: Between Eras Part 7

 **Lothal: Three Years**

Boredom was started to have an effect on everyone. Sabine had noticed that almost immediately that morning as she watched the Seven Squadron of X-Wing Pilots lounge around and not conducting mock training flights. She had also noticed it with the Ground Soldiers that instead of keeping themselves occupied with going to the Blaster Ranges or keeping up their fitness were preoccupied with going to the Taverns and spending times wandering the Capital City. It was happening all over Lothal, waiting for the Empire to finally attack was getting to them all. Thankfully other events had occurred that made the Boredom interesting. General Bel Iblis had donated two Nebula Class Frigates to Lothal and at the moment several Hundred Militia were now on board those Frigates learning all about them. But that still left the Six Thousand Nine Hundred and Forty Two Soldiers and Pilots to have basically nothing to do. The Leadership could only have so many exercises or mock battles. At times Ryder and Zeb wanted to take the small Fleet of One Light Cruiser, Two Frigates and Three Corvette Cruisers to one of the Imperial Bases and attack them. But Sabine and visiting Hera and Rex convinced them that it would only cause problems. Hera and Rex had returned for Two Months on leave from the Alliance of the Rebellion. Basically the whole Rebellion was on standby awaiting the Leaders of the Rebellion to come up with a battle plan of some sort. Not wanting all of the Rebels together, they sent one third either home or elsewhere. Sabine could understand that, if the Empire should happen upon the Rebel Fleet it could decimate the whole Rebellion in one big battle. Seeing Hera playing with her Two year old son Sabine walked over to them. Hera saw her and smiled. "So Hera how is the Rebellion going?" Sabine asked as she sat down on the bench watching Hera guide Jacen down a slide. The play area was outside the City proper and it had a great view of the Plains and Ezra's Tower.

"It is growing everyday, but I needed to come back to see Jacen for awhile. Right now Mon Mothma and Admiral Ackbar are planning something big and until they have all the details worked out they do not need to have all the Bantha Herd." Hera said as she lifted Jacen and put him back on the top of the Five Foot Slide. "So is Lothal fully ready for the Empire to attack?" She asked as Sabine winced.

"If they do not attack soon, I doubt that we can be. You know that it is not just Ryder and Zeb that want to attack the Empire, most of the Militia wants to also. Personally I feel like I am wasting my time here." Sabine said in frustration. "I should be out there with Ketsu or Ashoka searching for Ezra. Not here waiting for the Empire to make up its mind and attack us already." She threw her hands in the air and paced back and forth. "Two years and three months, I have been stuck here and we have no idea where Ezra is!" Hera stifled a chuckle with her right hand as she watched Sabine pace.

"They will find him." Hera informed Sabine and saw the young woman spin and stare at her. Sabine's eyes began to moisten.

"When?" Sabine asked sadly. "It has been over three years and everyday I pray that they find him! Hondo Ohnaka and Cikatro Vizago have given up! Ketsu found out that Thrawn had gone into the Unknown Regions and no one has any idea if he took Ezra with him or if Ezra is in some prison somewhere! Only Ashoka is searching now!" She stated tears began to streak her face as Hera released Jacen for a moment and hugged Sabine tightly. Sabine began to cry while Hera stroked her back reassuringly. "I want him here so badly, I miss him so much!" Sabine wailed as Hera muttered to her that it would be alright. Though Hera did not know if that was true or not, but Sabine needed to be comforted.

"Perhaps you should go and search for him." Hera advised. "Being here is not doing you any good." Sabine closed her eyes and shook her head.

"No, until the Empire is not a threat I need to be here. I will give it some more time and if nothing happens here then I will contact Ashoka and go." Sabine said as Hera released her and they both looked over at the giggling Jacen on the ground. He was petting the snoot of the White Loth-Wolf. Jacen was cooing happily as the White Loth-Wolf sniffed him. Hera's Lekku shuddered in fear as she was about to lunge towards her son and pull him away from the large White Loth-Wolf. But Sabine held her back. "No it is alright." Sabine said to Hera as the White Loth-Wolf laid down and Jacen continued to pet it. "I guess there is no denying that Jacen is Kanan's son is there." She said to Hera as she slowly released her. Both moving slowly over to Jacen and the White Loth-Wolf. Sitting down on next to Jacen and the White Loth-Wolf.

"Mommy, He nice. He say Ezra okay." Jacen said as he stroked the fur of the Loth-Wolf as it closed it's eyes and began to snooze. Sabine's own eyes widened and she moved closer to Jacen.

"What else did he say Jacen? Please it is important, does he know where Ezra is?" Sabine asked the eighteen Month old, desperate to know. The little boy giggled again and smiled.

"No, Auntie he just know Ezra okay. Come home someday." Jacen said then yawned and laid down with his head on the Wolf's shoulder. In seconds Jacen fell asleep smiling. Sabine was tempted to wake him and ask him more about Ezra but Hera shook her head. Sabine understood, the Loth-Wolf only knew that Ezra was alive and he would return to Lothal one day. But Sabine wanted him home now, not some day in the future.

 **The Planet of Nirauan:**

Entering the Orbit of Nirauan, Ezra felt something as he peered from the observation deck down at the Planet. Thrawn had told him that the Planet did not have any sentient Lifeforms just several flocks of Mynock like Creatures, but Ezra could feel subtle echoes of intelligence down on the Planet and it was not the Chiss Soldiers that were part of the Hand Of Thrawn. No it was from somewhere else. Ezra was tempted to disobey Thrawn's orders and go down to the Planet to verify the feelings and impressions he was receiving. But instead decided not to press the issue. In truth he was reluctant to fall prey to another type of instance that he had fell under with the Mind Call two and a half years ago. Memories of that still plagued him. The Mind Call was narcotic and could easily become addictive. "So what do you think?" Thrawn asked him as Ezra did not turn to face the Grand Admiral.

"It is definitely in the middle of nowhere. So this is where you are going to set up the Headquarters for your Hand of Thrawn?" Ezra asked as Thrawn moved closer and stared down at the Planet of Nirauan. Ezra noticed that Thrawn seemed distracted since he had read over that mornings Imperial Secure Reports.

"Yes, it is in a perfect location. Only a few know of this Planet's location and a Fortress should be easy to construct here." Thrawn said as his thoughts went to the earlier Secure Information that he had read. The Emperor in his dillusions of controlling the whole Galaxy was building another Death Star. Thrawn still thought the concept was foolhardy. But the Emperor was convinced so they had begun construction on another one. Thrawn had thought that since the last one had been destroyed then that would be the end of that. What also disturbed him, was the fact that the Bounty Hunters knew where Sabine Wren was but have not had the opportunity to capture her. The Bounty Hunters reported to the contacts that it would be impossible with Lothal at a heightened state of awareness, to sneak in and capture Sabine Wren.

"I guess that is necessary, now that you sent the Two Frigates back to the Empire." Ezra said and Thrawn noticed the subtle interest in why the Frigates had been sent back. So Thrawn decided to tell him.

"Both Frigates had Imperial ISB agents on board them. I did not want them to interfere with what I am attempting to build here." Thrawn said. Ezra was surprised that Thrawn had told him. He still did not fully trust Thrawn's motives, there had been no sign of the impending Threat that they were essentially preparing for. What really surprised Ezra was the almost constant flow of Cargo and Troops that seemed to arrive every couple of days the past three weeks. All of it diverted to different Planets where Thrawn had set up Bases, Space Construction Yards and Garrisons. "Very soon all support from the Empire will end and we must be ready for when that occurs. In the meantime I am sending the Strikefast to Goloshii, for some reason they have not conducted last scheduled check in. I must remain here for the time being." Turning Thrawn left. Not telling Ezra that the reason he was remaining was to meet with Baron Soontier Fel, possibly the greatest Pilot ever to fly a Fighter.

 **Deep Space:**

For the past couple of years Ashoka Tano followed the traces of the Force that she felt. She actually had no idea where she was, letting the Force guide her in her search for Ezra. She did know she was still in the known Galaxy but that was all. She also knew that soon she would return to Lothal. Meditating she could feel someone rising within the Force, she could feel a new Jedi and he was the focal point of changing the balance within the Force. At one time her Master Anakin Skywalker was believed would bring balance to the Force. But that was a misconception. No who she felt was the one that would bring balance. Opening her eyes she moved back to the Cockpit. It was time to return to Lothal.

 **Goloshii Outpost: Destruction of the Strikefast**

From what Ezra understood Goloshii was just a minor Outpost that Monitored the space lanes from Minnotak Asteroid Mining to Morgagni Prime. He also knew that Parrck had strict orders not to enter the Morgagni System no matter what. Arriving he made his way to the Bridge, noticing the reduced crewmen and Stormtroopers that were on board. Two Thirds of those assigned to the Strikefast were now on Nirauan helping with the construction of the Fortress. Arriving on the Bridge, he spotted Parrck sitting in the Captain's Chair. "We are about to arrive." Parrck said as the Ship came out of Hyperspace, entering the Goloshii System. Ezra stared out the front Viewport at the Small Planet that seemed to be just barren rock. What bothered him was he could not sense anything, no life. Nothing. A minute later the Sensor Officer reported the same thing. "Wait there was Two Hundred People stationed here." Parrck stated as he waited for the Sensor Officer to recheck the readings.

"There is no life down there." Ezra whispered as he closed his eyes and concentrated. Not feeling anything. Someone or something had wiped out all those stationed on Goloshii. Suddenly without warning the Strikefast bucked under them. Knocking everyone including Ezra off his feet.

"Sir, incoming!" One of the other Officers yelled with terror and excitement. The Strikefast was struck again by weapons fire. "I have two Ships, unknown Spherical configuration to Port. Shields are at twenty percent." Again the Strikefast was hit with some type of weapons fire.

"Return Fire all Batteries!" Parrck ordered as Ezra helped the older man off the deck and onto his Command Chair.

"Half our Turbo Lasers are not functioning. Enemy is targeting them mostly." The Weapons Officer reported calmly as he tried to get the remainder to fire upon the attackers.

"Sir, I am detecting Four Transports being Launched from the Two at our Port. I think they are going to try to board us." The Sensor Officer said in panic as pointed towards his screens. Parrck exhaled and hit the command communications for the whole ship.

"All hands prepare to repel boarders! Helmsmen get us out of here!" Parrck ordered as he looked over at his damage control boards. The attacking ships were systematically destroying the Turbo Laser Batteries. "Launch all Fighters." Minutes later Three Squadrons of TIE Fighters streaked out of the Strikefast. "Contact the Squadron Commanders to Target those Transports. Then send an Emergency Request for Assistance." Parrck glanced up at Ezra. "Any Jedi insight would be appropriate at this moment." He whispered towards Ezra.

"All I can feel from them is aggression and hostility. That and they are not human." Ezra whispered back, reaching into the hidden pockets for his two halves of his Lightsaber. "I do know they mean to take the Strikefast, intact." Parrck chuckled firmly.

"I already got that impression, otherwise they would have targeted the Engine Room and the Bridge." As Parrck watched the TIE Fighters converge upon the Transports destroying one. "Sensor Officer, focus the scanners on the debris. How many occupants are on that one and if you can try to get a Holo-image of who they are." Though Parrck knew the last part was virtually impossible. Feeling the Strikefast wobble as it tried to leave the combat zone. The Unknown Ships began to fire at the Engines.

"Sir this is impossible, the Scanners indicate that there are about Three Hundred bodies on that transport. If the others have that number, then we will be..." The Sensor Officer could not finish his observation as Parrck did.

"We will be seriously outnumbered." Parrck finished for the Officer as he watched Ezra turned and walk towards the Blast Door, gripping his Lightsaber tightly in his hand. A determined look on his face.

When Ezra reached the Hanger Deck, he saw Stormtroopers setting up barricades and getting ready to Repel any boarders. Imperial Navy Crewmen were being issued sidearms and Blastech Rifles as they soon joined the Stormtroopers. From what Ezra could tell there were only about two hundred defenders present as he made his way to the Stormtrooper Commander, who immediately reported to him. "Sir, I have squads of Stormtroopers taking positions to defend critical areas of the Strikefast. What others I could rally are here." The Stormtrooper said, wanting Ezra to verify the tactics.

"Good, but send an additional squad to the Bridge and to Engineering. The enemy wants to take this ship so they will probably concentrate their forces after they land." Ezra knew that the few here would not be able to stop the numbers of invaders on those transports, at most delay them.

On the Bridge Parrck made a decision as he watched the Engines flame-out and die. One that he really did not want to make. "Abandon your posts. Have all crewmen report to Corridor Twelve." He ordered as he reached down to his Command Chair armrest. Touching a switch. Then turned the Timer to Two hours. Setting the self destruct. Tapping the direct communication to Ezra. "Lieutenant Commander, move your forces out of the Hanger Deck and put them to defend the Crew Rendezvous areas of Corridor Twelve. I am having all Crewmembers report there. After the Invaders come on board let them go to the Bridge and Engineering, unmolested." Not waiting for verification, Parrck stood and followed the Bridge Crew off the Command Deck. "If they want the Strikefast so badly they can have it. But only as long as the Self Destruct blows them all to hell." He muttered as he led the Stormtroopers and Crewmen down to Corridor Twelve.

Ezra met Parrck at Corridor Twelve, which led mainly to the living quarters and nonessential parts of the Ventor Class Star Destroyer. "So what are you planning?" Ezra asked Parrck as he looked down the Corridor seeing the whole crew waiting. Parrck exhaled and closed his eyes briefly.

"I set the self destruct. After the invaders move out of the Hanger Bay. We will board the Lambda Class Shuttles and depart. Try to get far enough away before the Strikefast explodes." Parrck told him as Ezra nodded with understanding. They did not stand a chance against the thousand or so invaders that were soon docking within the Hanger Deck. Not with only a couple hundred Stormtroopers and Crew. Listening they heard the Transports land and the Invaders began to fire some type of projectile weapons. Ezra strained his hearing and he could hear the weapons going off, and solid thumps of the projectiles striking the defense positions that had no defenders. Soon the firing stopped and he heard a strange language that seemed to be have a double sound to it. He could also feel them; pure hate, rage and anger. Swallowing he gripped his Lightsaber tighter. The Darkside emanated from the Invaders. Not that any of them could use the Force, but he could feel the evil that flowed around them.

"Whoever they are, they left a rear guard. I can sense about fifty of them." Ezra whispered over to Parrck who grimaced.

"Commander, we need to get to those Shuttles." Parrck said to the nearby Stormtrooper Commander, who stood taller. Ready to lead his Stormtroopers out into the Hanger Deck and attack. Ezra with his eyes closed reached out, placing his hand on the armor and stopped the Stormtrooper. Opening his eyes he shook his head.

"No, I will take care of this." Ezra said sternly, taking his blaster out of the holster and handing it to Parrck. Then walked down the Corridor towards the Hanger Deck, Calmly. Holding his Lightsaber in his right hand as the Stormtrooper turned towards Parrck.

"Sir, if there is fifty of them in the Hanger Deck. How is Lieutenant Commander Ridger going to defeat them. He does not even have a blaster." The Stormtrooper asked.

"That is classified. Right now just wait." Parrck ordered as he watched Ezra turn the corner. Then he heard a sound that he remembered from the past. A Lightsaber being activated.

Walking out from the Corridor and cover. Ezra activated his Lightsaber. He could see the short Invaders stare at him, their double mouths full of teeth grunt and growl something. Moving the Lightsaber up to hold with both hands he exhaled and felt the Force flow through him. "Leave and you will not be harmed." He said both vocally and through the Force. One with some type of band around his shoulders, pointed the strange weapon at Ezra and fired. The Projectile streaked towards him and with a simple flick of the wrist, Ezra deflected it away with the Lightsaber. Other shots soon joined the first and Ezra used the Force to slow and hold them in midair. Then with a thought sent them back towards the ones that had fired. The oval shaped shots struck the Invaders in the head and chest. "Go. Leave you cannot defeat me." Ezra pleaded as some of the Invaders pulled out long bladed weapons and moved towards him. Exhaling Ezra swung the Lightsaber around and as the first of the Invaders reached him. He began to cut them down or use the Force to fling them with crushing speed against the walls, the Invader Transports or the Ceiling. Slashing and stabbing others. Bodies, arms and legs fell around him. As he fought through them. More and more attacked and soon the fight was over and all of the Invaders were dead or dying. Tapping his comm. "It is clear Captain." He reported, deactivating his Lightsaber as Parrck and the Crew rounded the corner. All the Imperials were looking at the dead and dying alien bodies that littered the Hanger Deck.

"Board the Shuttles, we need to escape." Parrck ordered as the Crew quickly boarded the Fifteen Lambda Class Shuttles. Launching and within seconds they were being escorted by two of the Surviving TIE Fighter Squadrons. Angling away from the soon to be doomed Strikefast. Watching as the strange Spherical Ships move towards the Strikefast and attach themselves to it. When Three other Ships arrived, these more angular and silver in color. The Spherical Ships began to move away with the Strikefast. Attempting to flee with the prize. Tapping a comm switch Parrck spoke in a strange language and the Three New Arrivals moved closer to the Shuttles putting themselves between the Strikefast and the Shuttles. "Those three are friends." Parrck explained. "They are Chiss Attack Cruisers."

Ezra stared at the three ships and marveled at them. They were about the size of a Frigate but seemed to be as heavily armed and shielded as a Light Cruiser. The Invaders pulled the Strikefast further away, they began to fire their weapons at the Chiss. Who fired back. Reaching a certain point Parrck smiled and seconds later the Strikefast exploded taking both of the Spherical Ships with it. Then Ezra heard a strange voice that reminded him of Thrawn's talk in the language Parrck had spoken over the speakers and Ezra heard one word that he could understand. "Vaagari." Deciding to ask Thrawn and Parrck later about why when he heard that word he felt something within the Force that sent a chill down his spine. Then without any further discussion the Chiss Cruisers jumped back into Hyperspace and away.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Star Wars Rebels: Between Eras Part 8

 **Lothal: Discovery**

Leaning on the railing around Ezra's Tower, Sabine gazed upwards. The Assault on the Empire had been successful and the New Death Star had been destroyed. Along with the Emperor. She felt somewhat annoyed; all the preparations that they had made were for nothing. The Empire never attacked. She could have left Lothal and searched for Ezra long ago. Instead of remaining and basically did nothing. Thankfully Ashoka was on the way back to Lothal and pick her up. It was time for her to find Ezra, no matter how long it took. Seeing Ashoka's Ship. Sabine climbed down from the Tower and mounted her Speeder Bike, the Loth-Wolves followed her towards the Capital veering off as they neared the outskirts. Stopping briefly at the Mural to pay her respects. Turning to see Ashoka approach. Now she was finally going to search for her Ezra.

 **The Star Destroyer Ramhead: Unknown Space**

Thrawn was waiting as Parrck and Ezra approached. Following Thrawn into his Office. "So the Strikefast is destroyed." Thrawn said as he sat behind the desk, gesturing for Ezra and Parrck to sit.

"I am sorry Sir. But at the time it was my only option. The primary weapons were damaged and the Strikefast had been almost completely disabled. I thought it more important that the Vagaari did not capture my Ship." Parrck explained as he looked downward. Feeling the shame of losing his Ship. Ezra straightened and first looked at Parrck then at Thrawn.

"Before anything else I want to know, who or what are the Vagaari?" Ezra asked. "Are they the ones that you are preparing for?" Thrawn exhaled and blinked his red glowing eyes.

"The Vagaari are a race of Nomadic pirates and slavers, that have plagued the Unknown Regions for generations." Thrawn said. "Years ago I had faced them and thought that I had diminished them so that they would no longer be a threat. It appears that I was wrong. One of their favorite tactics is to attack and steal technology, weapons and even take slaves." Parrck had been briefed about them and what their Warships looked like, so when they attacked the Strikefast he knew what they wanted. The Strikefast. "Captain Parrck's I think it would be best that you take command of the Fortress on Nirauran and also the Hand of Thrawn upon my return." Dismissing Parrck then focused his gaze on Ezra. "No they are just a minor irritation that in time will be removed. For now tell me about these rumors I have been hearing about. That you single handed took out over Fifty Vagaari Warriors without a blaster." Ezra squirmed slightly then nodded.

"I had to use my Lightsaber on the Strikefast, even though no one really saw me use it. I suspect that almost all of the Crew know what I am." Ezra said and Thrawn considered his options. Ezra could not remain, there was still the Anti-Jedi Sentiment among most of the Crew.

"I believe you are correct on that assumption. It might be best that you come with me briefly. There is news that I think that you will find interesting." Thrawn said as he stood and Ezra fell in besides him. They walked through the new Star Destroyer towards the Hanger Deck. "The Emperor has been defeated and killed. So at this moment you are no longer hunted by the Emperor or his Sith Lord Darth Vadar. He has fallen as well." Thrawn told Ezra as they walked up the ramp of a Corvette Cruiser. On board Thrawn headed for the command deck. Upon reaching it he ordered the Captain to launch and head for the Outer Rim.

"Where are we going?" Ezra asked then followed Thrawn from the Command Deck to Visiting Officer's quarters. Inside Thrawn sat behind a desk and gestured for Ezra to sit.

"To the border of Unknown Region of Space and the Rim Worlds near Jakku. There is a certain item that a Bounty Hunter has collected for me and we are in route to collect it." Thrawn stated, knowing that Ezra would like who the Bounty Hunter was bringing.

 **Encounter:**

Feeling relieved that she was no longer wasting time, Sabine sat in the Co-Pilot Seat of Ashoka's Ship. They had just entered Hyperspace and headed towards the Unknown Regions. That was the last clue that Ketsu contacted Sabine about, that the Strikefast and Thrawn had passed into the Unknown Regions. What she did not count on was when somehow Ashoka's Ship was dragged out of Hyperspace. Sabine noticed the other Ship, thankfully it was not an Imperial Indictor Cruiser. The bad news is the large Corellian Action One that was baring down on them had a Grav Generator attached to its hull. "Well they are not Imperials, I am thinking Bounty Hunters." Sabine said as Ashoka charged up the weapons. Her ship was hit by a green colored sheen and several of the systems sparked and went out.

"Uh oh, it seems whatever they did shorted out our weapons and shields." Ashoka said as she glanced over at Sabine. "Any suggestions?" Sabine shrugged and reached down for her blasters pulling them both out and checked them. They were still functional.

"I guess we get ready to repel boarders. If they wanted us destroyed they would have fired by now." Sabine said standing and heading towards the Docking Port. Followed by Ashoka. Hearing the clank of connection, Sabine prepared herself. But as the access door opened, a strange glob was tossed into Ashoka's Ship and it flashed a blue aura. "Stun Grenade." Sabine thought as she felt the pulse of the stun flow through her, dropping to the floor unconscious.

Several hours later Ashoka awoke and glanced about her ship, Sabine was gone. The Bounty Hunters had taken Sabine. Standing she made her way to the Cockpit and checked the Scanners. Unfortunately the sensor records had been purged and erased.

On the Action One, Sabine awoke and found herself not in a cell but a really nice stateroom. Climbing off the soft bed that she was on, she tried to open the door and found it locked. Flicking on the Cabin lights she was dismayed to see that all of her Armor and Weapons were gone. Whoever had captured her had taken everything except her body suit. Checking some of the hidden pockets on her body suit she found that they had even taken the small assortment of weapons, explosives and tools she kept in those pockets. "Do not bother, we removed all of your little surprises that you had stored in those hidden pockets." A voice said as the door slid open revealing two humans, one male one female and a silver colored Wookie. All three had Stun Batons ready to use on her. "Please go with them." Standing Sabine stepped out of the small Cabin and with the human man in front followed him to another room. Inside sat another Man, with a white mustache and hair. He was leaning back on a chair and when Sabine entered he smiled broadly. "Welcome to the "Huntress", Sabine Wren." The man gestured for her to sit across from him and when the Wookie gave her a slight jab, she sat. "I am Torbus Fin, as you can surmise we are Bounty Hunters."

"I guessed that, I suppose this is about the Bounty for my Capture." Sabine said as she glanced to see the Woman Bounty Hunter smirk at her. Torbus chuckled and flipped a Data Pad onto the table.

"Yes, you are worth One Hundred Thousand Credits, alive and unharmed. I do hope that you will tell the customer that we have not harmed you at all and to relay your fears we did not harm that Togruta that you were traveling with. She is back on her ship." Torbus said then added. "We should be at the Rendezvous with the customer in two days. If you behave yourself, I may allow you movement around the Ship. If not you will find that Cabin quite confining. Your choice." Sabine considered that, they were Bounty Hunters and at one time she was one as well. But she had never heard of a Bounty that demanded no harm to the victim.

"May I ask who the Customer is?" Sabine asked wanting to know who would fork over that many Credits for her. The Imperial Docket Bounty was only Twenty Five Thousand and it did not require her to be alive. Though she felt a little upset that at the time Ezra was going for Fifty Thousand. Torbus shrugged.

"My contact told me it was offered by an Imperial Grand Admiral." Torbus informed her looking over at the Woman Bounty Hunter who nodded. Then they all saw Sabine's expression go pale.

"Thrawn." Sabine gasped out. "Why would he want me alive and unharmed?" She asked in near shock. Torbus shrugged again and chuckled.

"No idea. But for one hundred thousand it don't matter much to us." Torbus replied as he leaned closer. "Like I said if you behave you can move about the Huntress, just stay out of the Engine Room or the Cockpit. Oh and Silverstripe there is going to keep an eye on you." With that Torbus stood and left the small room followed by the two humans. Standing herself she looked at the big Wookie nicknamed Silverstripe and exhaled.

"Why don't you show me the Huntress?" She said to the Wookie and it grunted with acceptance. Stepping into the corridor she saw that human man that had escorted her to meet Torbus waiting. Leaning against the wall.

"You know it is two days to the Rendezvous and it can get a little lonely at night. I could help with that if you want a little companionship." The Man said smirking while looking her up an down with admiration. Sabine chuckled and then shook her head.

"I would rather be with a Gamorrean." Sabine stated then attempted to pass the disgusting man. He was pudgy, unshaven and smelled like a Gamorrean. The Man stopped her, by grabbing her elbow. Silverstripe growled, grunted and barked. "Silverstripe is reminding you that I am valuable property that is not to be harmed in any way. He has orders to kill anyone that tries to harm me." Sabine translated to the Man as the Wookie gripped his Long Double Knife in its big hairy hand. The Man swallowed and released Sabine's arm.

"This ain't over Mando. If the Customer is not there, then we are going to sell you to the Empire and you and I are going to get really well acquainted before we turn you over. I will make you beg for it." The Man stated then walked away. Sabine glanced up at Silverstripe.

"Thank you, I do not think it would be acceptable if I broke his arm." Sabine said to the Wookie and he woofed, chuckling. "So are you going to show me the Huntress, I never heard of an Action One having a Grav Generator. Was that something you borrowed from the Empire without their knowledge." She watched as the Wookie nodded his stripped head and chuckled again. Leading her about the ship showing her the sights. After the tour she headed back to her Cabin. As she entered someone grabbed her from behind.

"Like I said you are going to beg for me!" A harsh whisper said into her ear, groping her breasts. Sabine's arms were pinned and as he held her feet above the deck as he squeezed her body suited breast. Reaching up with his one hand to grip her top of her Body Suit then tore it downward. Revealing her bra.

"Let me go!" She snarled as she thrust her head back trying to headbutt him. But he was stronger then her and bigger. He laughed as she tried to free herself. Throwing her onto her cot, he tore the rest of her body suit off. As she tried to rise, he back handed her across the head. Making her see stars as she was knocked back onto the cot. Then he pulled his blaster and shot her with light stun.

"That should make you a little more cooperative. This is going to be fun, slut." He said as she heard him start to remove his clothes. Fear enveloped her as he jumped onto her pinning her hands to the cot. Holding her down. He then reached down to pull off her panties and she tried to bite him. He moved her wrists together and used his right hand to grasp both of her wrists. Being partially stunned she could not fully resist as he reached downward gripping his Manhood and aimed himself to her. "I bet you have never had a man before." He hissed. Sabine closed her eyes, tears streaming her eyes as she felt his tip pressing against her entrance. Vowing that she would kill him when she gets the chance. Slowly and painfully. Just as he began to attempt to push inward the door burst open and the Man howled with surprise as he was torn off her. Opening her eyes she watched Silverstripe throw the Man onto the floor. Growling with rage, she could see Torbus behind Silverstripe his blaster in his hand. Motioning for the Female Bounty Hunter inside with Sabine and she feels a sheet being placed upon her.

"Gries what the fuck do you think you are doing! The Bounty is for her Unharmed!" Torbus yelled down at the now prone Gries that had almost raped Sabine.

"Listen Torbus, she would not be harmed. Only used somewhat. You can't tell me that you would not mind trying her out." Gries said as he tried to rise, but Silverstripe held him down with one of his massive feet. Growling down at him with impotent rage.

"You are an idiot! I ain't taking the chance that you won't try this again. Silver step back." Torbus order as the Wookie reluctantly stepped away from Gries and as the man began to rise. Torbus shot him through the head. "Throw this piece of shit out the airlock." Then Torbus entered the Cabin, seeing Sabine covered with the sheet. "He didn't did he, Gena?" The woman bounty hunter shook her head.

"No, but it was extremely close. It was lucky that you had me watching in the monitor room." Gena said then looked down at Sabine. "I will bring you some clothes." Gena stepped out and turned down the corridor. Torbus closed his eyes and grimaced.

"I wish to render my apologies. When we arrive I hope that you tell the Client that you were not sexually assaulted or harmed too badly." Torbus did not wait for an answer. "You will not have to worry about Gries or anyone else. Silverstripe will not leave your door or you from now on." With that Torbus left and Sabine stopped shaking from what almost happened to her. She had never felt so helpless in her life. She tried to say something, but the Stun Bolt had rendered her unable to speak, she could barely move as she glared at Torbus with anger and frustration. Seeing her expression, Torbus turned. "Again I am sorry, this should not have happened." He said barely audible as he closed the door.

 **The Border:**

The Corvette Cruiser entered normal space and waited. Ezra looked out his quarter's porthole with impatience and longing. He could almost imagine that he could see the Outer Rim Worlds, Lothal and Sabine. The last one on that list he really wanted to see, if only for a minute. It had been close to five years and even though he could remember every detail about her, he drastically wanted to see her in person again. Of all his friends, Sabine was the one he thought of the most. He missed everything about her. Her spirit, her spunk and her beauty. The subtle smiles she gave him, the way she teased him. He missed it all. He was tempted to go to the Hanger Docking Ports, steal a Fighter and go home to see her. Stepping away from the View Porthole, he walked to the Door as it chimed. "We are about to rendezvous with the Bounty Hunters, I believe you will want to see what I had them capture for me." Thrawn said as he kept his expression passive. There were times he liked to surprise someone to measure the end result and to watch their expressions.

Following Thrawn to the Docking Port, Ezra noticed the Corellian Action One approach and dock. Four Stormtroopers were also on station, standing silent guard. As the Docking Door rose sideways Ezra felt faint when he saw her standing inside the attachment tube. It was Sabine. His eyes widened and he did not even realize that she had moved into his awaiting arms. The hug felt so good that neither spoke as they held each other tightly. Sabine was crying and Ezra found that he was also crying. After several minutes, she pulled back and glared at him. Then with a determined look on her face, she punched him across the chin as hard as she could. He immediately dropped to the floor. "That is for abandoning me." She said down at him then helped him to his feet. "Sorry I promised myself to do that once I saw you again. That and this." Sabine said to him as he rose finally to his feet, then she turned her head sideways and she kissed him. Touching her lips to his in an embrace. Ezra did not even care at that moment that Thrawn, the Stormtroopers or the Bounty Hunters were there. Or that his jaw now was throbbing from Sabine's punch. He ignored everything but Sabine. His arms automatically went around her. Finally parting.

"You can hit me whenever you want if I get that afterwards." Ezra declared and Sabine felt her cheeks warm and redden as she releases that they are not alone. Looking over at Thrawn.

"Welcome Sabine Wren. I believe that you and Ezra Bridger have much to discuss privately. Once that is completed I would also like to talk to both of you." Thrawn said as he finished handing the Credits to the Bounty Hunters. "Depart and tell no one of this." He ordered the Bounty Hunters who turned and departed. Not wanting to delay in fear that Sabine would tell Thrawn about what had occurred on the Huntress. Holding Sabine's hand to ensure that she did not just disappear Ezra led her to his quarters. Once inside they embraced again. This time tenderly and passionate. Parting Sabine glared at him.

"You are not going to punch me again are you?" Ezra asked as she stared at him. Then she shook her head.

"I should, you left us. You left me. I should beat the living shit out of you for that." Sabine said sadly. Releasing him long enough to sit on a small couch.

"I did not want to, but it was the only way. Then when Thrawn offered that he would keep the Empire from attacking Lothal if I stayed and assisted him. I could not return until the threat of that was gone. I stayed away to keep Lothal safe, to keep you safe." Ezra explained and Sabine could see that he wanted to come back not only to Lothal but to her. She put her arms around him and held him tightly. They wept again, both in sadness but also happiness of seeing each other again. "How did you end up getting captured by Bounty Hunters?" He asked and she felt slightly embarrassed.

"Well me and Ashoka were looking for you and they captured me right after I left Lothal. As if they were waiting for me. Did you know that Thrawn put a Bounty on me to be captured and brought here?" She asked wanting to make sure that it was not Ezra behind it. His expression convinced her that it was not his idea.

"No I did not. That is something I will want to speak to him about." Ezra said firmly glancing towards the left. "That can wait, I want to know what everyone has been up to since I left." He could tell that Sabine wanted to know also what has occurred with him in the past five years. They spoke for hours, talking and answering each others inquiries. Near the end they held each other tightly, not wanting to let go of each other.

"Never leave me again Ezra." Sabine whispered in a pleading voice into his ear. "Promise me, that you will never leave me." Ezra did not fully understand, but he promised. Checking the Chrono he exhaled. They had been together for six hours and it was nearing what was considered night.

"I will take you to your quarters." Ezra said as she shook her head.

"Not a chance, I am not letting you out of my sight or out of my arms." Sabine stated and Ezra did understand that, nodding he stood and led her into his small bedroom. Lying down together holding each other. To tired to do anything else, they fell asleep within minutes.

Seven hours later Sabine awoke and knew exactly where she was and who she was with. Peering up at him she smiled, giving him a gently squeeze. She had missed him so much that she had awoken several times that night to make sure that he was still there. She had decided before anything else she was going to take the Vows with him before he could leave her again. But she was willing to wait until later after they spoke to Thrawn. Then Ezra would be hers and no one would take him away from her again. Closing her eyes she drifted back to sleep, smiling slightly that she had him within her grasp. Two hours later they both awoke, getting off the bed and standing. "We better go talk to Thrawn." Ezra advised as Sabine smirked at him, grabbed his shirt front and glared into his eyes..

"Not yet there is something that we need to do first." She stated, deciding it was time to make him hers forever. Ezra was somewhat confused while he repeated some words in Mandalorian.

"What is going on Sabine? What did those words mean?" Ezra asked as she smirked at him. Stepping closer and putting her arms around him.

"It is simple Ezra, we just took the Marriage Vows. You are mine now." Sabine saw his eyes widen as she leaned forward and kissed him. Their first kiss ended with them doing something else for the first time.

That evening Thrawn pushed the Chime to Ezra's quarters and after twenty minutes Ezra answered. Standing at the door, Thrawn glanced in seeing Sabine laying on the small cot with a blanket over her. Deciding that he really did not want to know he looked back at Ezra. "I will be departing soon, I am hoping that you will go to Nirauran and wait there for my return." He could see Ezra's reluctance. "Once I return I promise that I will divulge everything you want to know."

"I think we should Ezra, it should not be that long and I want to spend some time with you alone." Sabine said and Ezra agreed. They would wait for Thrawn on Nirauran.

The End? .


End file.
